


Someone is  Going to Die!

by XxAlianaxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlianaxX/pseuds/XxAlianaxX
Summary: Someone has turned Sakura into a man. Emotional turmoil ensues. How will this affect her life and and all those in her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this wacky piece loosely based off of Canon. It's a bit cracky, but fun nonetheless.

Leaves rustled in the cool wind as the sun began to set. They were just beginning to show the changes of the seasons. It was a near perfect evening, but there was something lurking in the shadows where no one could see.

He watched Sakura walk down the street. The little pink-haired kunoichi simply oozed feminine flare. She was the perfect candidate. He'd been working for months on the theory behind this forbidden jutsu, and now he needed a live test subject. it couldn't be just anyone.

He smirked following her as she walked down the street to her family home. Sure it was risky to do this in the middle of the village, but that was half the fun! As they neared the Yamanaka's flower shop Sakura was greeted by Ino, who laughingly joked that Sakura's forehead was large like a billboard.

Sakura showed just a tick of irritation in her face before pulling her gloved hand back in a fist. Ino showed no signs of fear merely laughing that Sakura really was like a man if she solved all her problems with her fists.

He grinned at the irony of the situation. If only the little Yamanaka knew...

He watched as Sakura quietly slipped into her front door. He could feel her chakra signal as it traveled up through the house to her bedroom upstairs. It took a good deal of patience and skill to avoid detection, but this was one area he had considerable experience.

After a good deal of time he noticed her chakra level out. Good, she was asleep. Now he could begin. He breathed in concentrating on her chakra alone as he moved his hands through the signs. Good, yes, she was very malleable in her sleep. Now, he'd give the Jutsu a few days to mature before he came back for phase two and the real fun began!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura yawned as she lifted her arms stretching the sleep away. She rubbed eyes with one hand as she brushed the covers away, stepping out of her bed. Still only half awake, she slowly made her way to the mirror to access how badly she'd tossed in her sleep this time. She always had some major maintenance on her hair in the morning

A crisp, masculine wail echoed through the house.

Mebuki stopped what she was doing and moved with the silent quickness only a ninja had to her daughter's room. There was no other chakra signal coming from her room, but Mebuki was sure that had been a man's voice. Perhaps the perpetrator was now dead...

When Mebuki arrived at her daughter's bedroom door she slowly peeled it back, listening for any signs of a struggle. When Mebuki leaned in, what she saw was not what she expected.

There, standing still as a statue next to the mirror, was a tall young man. He stood a good head taller than Mebuki, but she instantly let her guard down. Despite the man's muscular tone and intimidating stature, he was definitely not a threat.

He stood transfixed by his reflection, but what gave him away was the light pink nightgown that hung slightly torn around his waist. His pink hair hair was a tangled mess, but it was his eyes that caught Mebuki's attention. She knew those keen, mossy green eyes anywhere. They were just like Kizashi's.

Mebuki calmly walked over to the young man before lifting her hand to his cheek. He turned looking down at the smaller blonde, "Mom..."

Mebuki nodded at the broken voice that addressed her, "Sakura, Sweetie...What happened?"

Sakura's eyes turned distant as she thought, "Mom, I...I'm...a..."

Mebuki nodded wiping the tears from the young man's face, "We will figure this out. Let's not panic. First things first, you will need something to wear. I'll get you some of your father's clothes, and then we need to get you straight to Lady Tsunade."

Mebukie left momentarily before returning with an old set of standard issue ninja gear, including the flack jacket. Kizashi hadn't used them in years. They weren't perfect, but they'd at least fit.

Before long Sakura was dressed. She reached down grabbing her red hi'ate. She took a deep breath before tying it around her head. It somehow still looked wrong. Her hair seemed to have grown about a foot longer. Mebuki came around her pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

Sakura nodded at her reflection. It would do. "Let's go. This may be time sensitive. "

Mebuki nodded as the two rushed out headed for the Hokage tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Tusnade sifted through a large pile of paperwork slightly agitated. Today was proving to be boring and uneventful. Before she could even spare an extra thought on it, the door burst open and a tall shinobi she didn't recognize barged in.

Tsunade didn't like people barging into her office, especially if she didn't even know who the hell they were. And the fact he wore the leaf headband pissed her off. she knew all of her shinobi. Behind him, though was someone she did recognize.

"Haruno, who is this boy? There better be a hell of an explanation! " she said standing as she slammed her hands down on the desk. The oak of the desk could be heard slightly as it held the pressure of the attack.

Mebuki bowed along with the teen next to her before speaking, "M'Lady, I am sorry to interrupt you from your work."

Tsunade fell back into her chair at the show of manners, "Yeah? So why did you?"

Sakura sighed feeling it was best to just be blunt, "It's me, Sakura. Something has happened. I woke up this way."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as kf peering through Sakura. She then stood walking around her desk. She let her hands fill with chakra before running them over the youth's body. Yes, she'd heard of this jutsu, but she'd never seen it done so perfectly. Dammit! Her face furrowed. What the hell was going on? No one should have access to this kind of knowledge, not to mention...No, for the jutsu to be used...She shuddered. She didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Sakura, I know you came expecting I could reverse this, but...I'm sorry. This is beyond anyanything I've seen." she said solemnly leaning back against the front of her desk.

Sakura looked at her with such shock she didn't even know what to say. Lady Tusnade could cure anything. How could she not know? What kind of jutsu was beyond her healing skills. Sakura had a dreaded feeling she was destined to find out. In all the thoughts swirling in her mind she only managed to choke out one word,

"How..."

Tsunade sighed lifting a hand, "Listen carefully, Sakura. I'm going to explain how this sort of jutsu operates. A jutsu like this can only be performed by someone portraying the form they wish you to take. It uses the biological makeup of the user as a form of template. Therefore in this instance it had to be a man. The man would then use a series of hand signs to focus his chakra locking into the form of his body. He then manipulates the victim's chakra until he has a lock on both. The chakra then molds and he can focus his next hand signs on form. The form takes hold of the mold he puts into place, and the chakra system reacts as if it is familiar because it sees the two as the same."

"Can you not perform the jutsu in reverse, Mi'Lady?" Mebuki asked hoping the answer was yes.

Tsunade sighed setting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Even if I could it would take months of preparation, but no, the strain on her could cause her chakra system to burst and she'd die. It's not something I'd be comfortable risking."

Sakura suddenly felt the world shift underneath her feet causing her to fall to her knees, "You're saying I'm stuck like this?"

Tsunade nodded sadly at her young apprentice, "Yes, and the jutsu isn't quite finished, I'm afraid. It doesn't just affect your appearance. You will begin to experience shifts in your normal thought pattern, hormonal disposition, and other changes as your body adjusts to the change over the next couple of days. Sakura, I'm so sorry. There is a good reason this type of jutsu is forbidden. "

Sakura nodded rising from the floor. Rage boiled in her blood, "Is there a way to find the bastard who did this?"

Mebuki looked over at her daughter with worry.

Tsunade smirked, "Now, that I may be able to help you. This type of jutsu requires a large amount of chakra, so that will narronarrow it down a bit. Definitely no one under Jonin level status. I can also tell you that this particular jutsu should expel a form of chakra residue. Anyone with a visual Kekei Genkai should be able to see the residue."

Sakura nodded, "That's where I'll start."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm not letting you go after this guy alone. Your body has just gone through a drastic change. You may find some jutsu are more difficult now since your chakra pattern has changed. Take Hinata and..."

Tsunade rummaged through a few papers on her desk mumbling about who was on missions currently.

Finally she looked up, "Kakashi. Yes, he's available now, and I'm sure he'll have a vested interest in helping."

Sakura's face turned pale like a ghost, "Lady Tsunade, if it's alright, I'd rather not tell Kakashi about this yet."

Tsunade frowned, "He'll learn sooner or later. Work out your differences, or I suppose in this case, similarities, and then find this guy."

Sakura looked uncomfortable at the thought, but she agreed. She'd find this bastard and kill him. He'd pay for doing this to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura exited the Hokage tower on a mission. Her mother gave her some encouraging words before leaving, but Sakura's anger still boiled. Whoever this bastard was, he was going to die. She would tear him limb from limb with her bare hands. First, she would need to go see Kakashi. She was nervous about seeing him. He must have only just returned from his previous mission.

Sakura was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when she arrived at the copy ninja's door. She took a deep breath before moving to knock. Suddenly the door pulled open. One dark eye looked on her with a sleepy but blank stare. If her nerves could have gotten any worse, then she'd probably have had a heart attack seeing his face. His expression turned to confusion for a split second, and then he asked, "Who are you?"

The question was laced with suspicion. Sakura thought that maybe her chakra signature was similar, but different enough to confuse him. Sakura took a deep breath. She prepared for the worst, but hoped for the best. She dug into her pocket pulling out a scroll.

Kakashi took it without a word. He scanned its contents quickly before looking up into almost fearful emerald eyes. His heart broke, and he pulled her against his chest in a crushing hug. He didn't ask if she was okay. He didn't make vows of revenge. He just held her. He gave her comfort in a way that words couldn't, and for the first time since that morning Sakura let herself cry. She let all of her barriers come tumbling down no longer dulled by shock. She let the full weight of her emotions well forth.

Once the tears stopped Kakshi pulled back enough to look into the face of the young man in his arms. It was a face he didn't recognize, but at the same time it was so familiar. He brushed the tears from Sakura's eyes and smiled softly, "Give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll meet you at the Hyuga estate."

Sakura sniffed nodding.

Kakashi swiftly pulled down his mask brushing his lips against hers. It was so quick, and Sakura barely registered what happened before he had spun around and reentered his home.

Sakura's eyes finally widened as she realized what had occurred. It wasn't like their usual kisses, but it was reassuring. She'd never expected Kakashi to kiss her now that she was a man. Perhaps there was still hope as of yet.

Feeling a lot better about her situation, Sakura quickly made her was to the Hyuga estate. She would need Hinata to help her track the chakra signal if there was any residue left by the time she got back. She was sure Kakashi could also do this, but the Byakugan was more accurate when it came to raw chakra.

The Hyuga estate never changed. It was large and grand, but it was also very traditional. Sakura approached the large gate pressing the button for entry.

There was a humming buzz until someone answered, "Hyuga residence. State your business. "

Sakura sighed, "I'm here with a mission notice for Lady Hyuga, Hinata. "

"Name."

Sakura gave the man her name before quietly waiting. After waiting an irritatingly long period the gates began to open.

Sakura was greeted by a small boy at the door, "This way, please."

Sakura followed the little boy thinking he was probably one of the cutest kids she'd ever seen. He couldn't have been much older than four or five. He seemed very proud of the small task at hand, and sakura grinned letting him carefully lead her through the halls.

He moved rather quickly through the estate before stopping in front of a rose colored sliding door. He turned and bowed before quickly bounding away down the hall from whence they'd come. Sakura shook her head smiling.

She gently pushed the door aside, and the first thing her eyes caught was the beautiful face of her close friend. Had she always been so beautiful? Sakura shook her head. Where the hell had that come from?

Hinata frowned pinning Sakura with a rather unwelcoming glare, "You are not Haruno-san. Who are you?"

Sakura bowed entering the room. She sat across from Hinata at a small table, "I'm sorry to come unannounced. It's a very long story, but I need your help."

Hinata frowned, "You are not Sakura. I know Sakura, and your chakra doesn't even match. Good try, but I am no fool."

Sakura sighed holding out a scroll, "Look, everything is in here."

Sakura watched as Hinata's eyes moved across the paper rapidly. Tears began to form in the other woman's eyes as she gasped looking up, "Sakura?"

Sakura nodded sadly.

Hinata's eyes hardened, "Let's go."

As they exited the Hyuga estate sakura smiled seeing the relaxed form leaning against the gate, "Are we all set?"

They traveled quickly not wasting any time to pleasantries, "Sakura-ch...kun, please explained what happened."

Sakura nodded as they made their way through over the rooftops avoiding the busy streets of Konaha, "You know as much as we do. We don't really know who did this, but it happened during the night as I slept. I woke up this way."

Hinata sighed, "And it's permanent... " it hadn't really been a question. A lament would probably be more accurate.

Sakura's hands clenches in anger, "Trying to reverse it could kill me, but I'm going to make him pay for what he's done."

Hinata stopped.

Sakura doubled back, "We need to hurry."

Hinata shook her head looking at her friend with worry-filled eyes, "Sakura-kun, revenge never ends well."

Sakura groaned, "I'm not Sasuke, okay? I'm not going to obsess and drown myself in it, but if we don't stop him he could do this to any woman in the village!"

Hinata sighed in understanding, "Just promise me that you will think this through..."

Hinata's face was red, and Sakura realized how much courage it had taken the girl to say that.

Sakura let out a defeated breath, "Yeah, okay."

Hinata smiled as they headed the last stretch to Sakura's home. Once they arrived Kakashi stopped them at the street, "Right, so they would have needed to be somewhere nearby. Can you scan the area?"

Hinata nodded activating her Kekkei Genkai. The residue wasnt hard to find. It was everwhere. It was spread thin, and it barely clung to the area. It wouldn't be long before it completely dissipated.

In a few hours they may have had only a tiny trace left. Hinata didn't recognize the chakra signal, but it was frighteningly familiar. It gave her a very bad feeling. Hinata breathed in stretching her Byakugan throughout Konoha.

Finally she sighed, "Well, whoever it was, they are no longer in Konohagakure."

Sakura cursed punching the fence. The fence fractured, but didn't burst like it normally would. Sakura brushed a hand over her hair. Dammit. She was this close and now nothing! He could be anywhere, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Kakashi moved to her side, and Sakura calmed feeling the comforting hand moving across her back. Sakura took a deep breath. She needed to compose herself. Losing her cool would only endanger the mission.

Hinata grimaced seeing the difficulty in Sakura's face, "I'm sorry, Sakura-kun."

Sakura sighed giving her a reassuring smile, "I know, Hina-chan."

Kakashi moved back running a hand through his hair, "We still have a mission to complete, but this complicates things. If we can't track him down, then we'll have to wait for him to come to you. There has to be a reason he chose you as a target. I doubt he would go to this much trouble and just leave. Why don't we bide our time and see what happens? rushing out of the village now could propose unnecessary risks."

Sakura's face darkened as she shook from Kakashi's words. He wanted them to do nothing! His anger was rising, but he pushed it down. No, Kakashi was right. Whatever this bastard wanted with her was likely still in the future. She'd have to keep her gaurd up.

Hinata blushed, "I will search routinely with my Byakugan. If he enters the village I will know within a couple hours at the latest. Is there anything else I can do?"

Kakashi sighed, "No, thank you for your help, Hyuga-san. If we get any new leads I will contact you immediately. Be ready, but for now you're dismissed."

Hinata nodded and with a poof she was gone.

Sakura turned to see her mother standing at the door. She'd probably heard her incredibly mature action of destroying the fence.

Sakura scratched the back of her head, Sorry about the fence, Mom."

Mebuki fisted her hands as she marched over to her now son, "A good mother would probably tell you that it's going to be okay, and leave it at that."

Sakura blinked, looking down into her mother's face. Her mother was distancing her emotions. It was her mother's ninja face. Sakura knew it all too well.

Mebuki put a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder, "Sakura, that may be true. It may all work out great, but getting there will not be easy. You are no longer the same as you were before. I can tell your body is changing. You will have to adjust to those changes as they come, and everything those changes bring with them. It might be a difficult transition."

Mebuki's face softened as she reached to touch her son's face, " We will start over, and I will be right here for you every step of the way. But, Sakura..." She trailed off turning for a moment to look at the Copy Nin who was trying his hardest to be invisible.

Sakura nodded absorbing all of her mother's words. She would start anew. Not as a different person, as a person who embraced who she...no he was. He wouldn't let this control him.

Mebuki smiled largely as she gripped Sakura's face firmly in her hands. She then let go to hold her stomach as she began to laugh. Sakura gaped at his mother, "Mom!"

Mebuki smiled up, "I'm sorry, but it just dawned on me that my son is a shinobi with pink hair, and he is named after a flower."

Sakura frowned, about to say it wasn't funny when his thought was interrupted by a hearty chuckle behind him.

Sakura shook his head a bit batting at his mother, "You're both terrible, but okay, it's kinda funny. Still, it can't be any worse than Choji's name."

Mebuki smiled, "You're right."

Sakura loved his mother, but she was wrong about one thing. He might change a little, but he'd always be himself. He would always be Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi watched as Sakura's mother went back into her home. He'd convinced her that it would be best for Sakura to stay under his protection until this all settled, which had prompted their silent walk to Kakashi's home.

Kakashi would like to say he wasn't going through a lot internally. Who wouldn't be on an emotional rollercoaster after finding out there girlfriend woke up as a man? He was scared, confused, and angry, but at the same time he was just overjoyed she was okay. For right now he wanted to focus on keeping her that way.

Still, they needed to talk. This down time seemed to be a good opportunity. He supposed she was turning gears in her pink little head like always. He had been mulling over everything in his head since he read the mission report, and he hadn't really said much to her. He'd kissed her, but that hardly told her where he stood. They'd need to sit down and have a real discussion on how this would affect their relationship.

Kakashi wasn't sure to what extent the jutsu would change Sakura, but from the data he'd read in the report it was safe to say she'd be going through a hormonal overhaul. At this moment in time he didn't even know how that would affect Sakura or her personality. Would she evn be attracted to him once the jutsu finalized? Apparently it took two or three days to fully change the victim. None of them knew exactly what would happen.

He knew one thing for certain. He would be there for her. He would comfort her through the changes and encourage her to be herself no matter what that meant. He had to make sure he didn't pressure her in any way. He didn't want her making any promises she wouldn't be able to keep. He'd let her take the lead, and see where that got them. As long as she was happy in the end, he wouldn't have it any other way. Even if that meant he had to step out of the picture.

A hand touched his shoulder snatching him away from his thoughts, "Kakashi, is everything okay?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Well, I don't know if 'okay' is the world I'd use in this situation."

Sakura's face fell and Kakashi's heart lurched. He sighed letting a hand snake behind Sakura's back pulling him to walk closer, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Sakura."

Sakura let out a breath he hadn't even known he's been holding. Things were going to work out. They had to.

They made it rather quickly through the village after that. Kakashi was a little uneasy. He knew they were waiting for the assailant to make a move, but he hated feeling unsafe in the village. Kakashi felt a little better once they were inside, but then his stomach knotted for a completely different reason.

Sakura took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of Kakashi's couch. He didn't want to think about what they usually did on the couch when he was over. He doubted anything close to that was happening this time. Not that what they usually did was bad. Kakashi was a gentleman despite reading those perverted romance novels all the time. He realized Sakura had only just turned eighteen, and he'd been taking it slow. They really hadn't gone past some very heated makeout sessions.

Kakashi pulled his mask down giving her a soft smile, "I know you're scared."

Sakura didn't bothering trying to hide it, "I'm trying to process everything, but I don't think I can yet."

Kakashi nodded, "I can only imagine what you're going through, but I want you to know I'll always be here."

Sakura smiled blushing, "Yeah, you said that before."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "I guess I'm repeating myself, huh?"

Sakura grinned, "Well, you are the Copy Nin."

Kakashi laughed a bit harder at that before running a hand through his hair, "I'm just nervous as hell, and I don't want you to feel pressured into making any decisions right now."

Sakura quieted a bit at that. The look on his face said everything. Kakashi was just as scared as he was. Sakura took a deep breath before reaching for his hand.

Kakashi looked over to see those beautiful green eyes filled with concern and he felt like everything around them faded away. Damn. He'd been so caught up in whether or not Sakura would still be attracted to him that he'd never considered whether he'd still be attracted to her...er him...ahh! Well, if he had a list he could cross that off. He was definitely still attracted. Even now Sakura was like a magnet that just pulled him in.

Kakashi had to cut the connection before he did something stupid. He pulled his hand back scratching his head and looked away, "Damn, Sakura, don't look at me like that."

She giggled.

Kakashi almost cried inside. How can a man giggle? She was too damn cute. Even as a guy, that giggle gave him urges he really shouldn't have for his former student. Well, if the village thought they were a scandalous pair before, he could only imagine what the reaction would be if they did stay together.

Kakashi looked back at Sakura and realized he was probably blushing. Man, he shouldn't have taken his mask off.

She looked at him the exact same way. Her eyes bore into him. Her face was different, but the changes were subtle enough. Oh, she was definitely a man, but there was no mistaking it. She still had those cute mannerisms and expressions. It was also definitely his Sakura.

Kakashi reached up and brushed a hand over his cheek, "You're so beautiful."

Sakura started to smile and then suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped off the couch like lighting.

Kakashi followed him in concern, but he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked by the door.

Sakura just yelled back, "Nothing!"

Kakashi cursed. He'd pushed things too far. Dammit. "Sakura, I'm sorry if I..."

Sakura's voice yelled back, "Please, you didn't do anything wrong. Just leave me alone for a bit."

Kakashi wasn't happy, but he gave him some space. He knew things like this were bound to happen. This was not likely to be the last time. He needed to be patient and back off. He hated it, but he knew it was necessary. Kakashi made his way to his room. He gently knocked his head against the wall, "Dammit."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura wasn't ignorant about male anatomy. He was, after all, a medical ninja. Still, he can't say it didn't terrify the hell out of him. He took deep breaths before glancing down again. Damn...He knew exactly what caused this. Kakashi was sexy as hell. Apparently that's all it took. It didn't help that it was obvious the attraction was still mutual, apparently painfully so.

Sakura would never again judge a man for an unexpected "reaction". He certainly hadn't expected this to happen. Honestly, he hadn't even considered it. He should have. He should have considered it a lot more. He was probably just in shock when he'd gotten dressed at home, and then there was so much going on.

His anatomy definitely wasn't going to be ignored now, and it didn't help that he couldn't shake Kakashi' s words from his mind. He'd called him beautiful. Sakura sighed a bit smiling to himself, then flinched. It was getting tighter.

Sakura softly cursed not really wanting to touch himself. He needed a cold shower. Surely that would help, right? He'd heard that helps.

Sakura slowly removed his clothes trying not to touch anything. He was probably being unnecessarily wary, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to touch it if he didn't have to...at least not yet...not like this.

Once he got his clothes off he turned the tap to cold. This was not going to be pleasant, especially not when he thought of all the other ways he would normally handle this kind of problem. He wasn't ready to go that route, and he sure as hell wasn't with Kakashi just down the hall.

The cold water stung at first , but he got used to it after a moment. He turned around letting it hit him right in the problem area. Damn, that was cold. Sakura gritted his teeth. This had better work.

He sat there a second before his mind wandered back to what had caused this. He just couldn't get Kakashi out of his head. He usually didn't mind, but apparently it was hindering with the cold water's ability to help. Either that, or it just took a while to work. He'd hoped it would be instantaneous, but that turned out to be too good to be true.

It took quite a while and a lot of mental distraction, but the cold water did coax his new companion down.

Sakura took a deep breath. He needed to prepare himself, or he'd be right back where he started the moment he saw Kakashi' s gorgeous face. Somehow he thought it was going to be a long night.

Sakura drug himself from the shower and suddenly realized he needed to relieve himself. He supposed he probably had for a bit, but was distracted by a very different feeling down below and had just lumped them together. He sighed. He knew he'd have to touch it eventually, and he'd much rather do it for such a mundane task as this rather than something so emotionally taxing.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised how well he handled it. He was a bit afraid he'd accidentally urinate on something the first time. Luckily enough he had no problems with aim. His concern came next when it was time to wipe. Did men even wipe? He didn't like getting bits of toilet paper on himself. There had to be a better way.

After he finally accepted it was as clean as it was going to get he realized he didn't have a towel. He knew Kakashi kept them in the hall cabinet, but he was sopping wet and freezing his ass off.

Kakashi frowned to himself. Sakura had been in the bathroom for quite a while. He knew he needed to give the boy space, but he was beginning to grow concerned. Opening his door he decided he'd just go knock and ask if he was okay.

Kakashi froze in his tracks when he saw the naked man standing in the hallway covering himself with nothing but a shirt he'd tied around his waist. He was completely drenched, and realized he had still been thinking of Sakura as a kid a bit before now. He hadn't meant to, but it had been like a defensive mechanism. If he reminded himself of their fourteen year age gap it was a lot easier to keep his hands away. No, that was definitely a man standing there. He imagined that Sakura was probably even taller than him.

Sakura's eyes widened and he stilled. It was obvious he'd been going for a towel. He must have taken a shower. Kakashi closed his eyes trying not to think of the water droplets hanging off of taunt muscles, "I'm just...I'll go back to my room, so you do whatever you need to do."

Kakashi did just that before realizing he now had a little problem. Damn. Dead puppies. Old ladies. Gai in a G-string..Ack! Yeah, that did the trick. Kakashi sighed. He'd better just leave her alone. If he kept dwelling on things he'd only stress himself out, and he had to be alert. Sakura's life might depend on it. They'd both do better with some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting these rather quickly to transfer them over from Fanfic.net. Please excuse the lack of author's notes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura groaned, blinking at the invading light. After the hell last night he'd grabbed a spare blanket from the hall cabinet and made his bed on the couch. Kakashi hadn't come back out of his room, and if he was upset about missing his evening meal he hadn't voiced it.

"Good morning, Sleepy head."

Sakura almost jumped off the couch at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Before he could really worry about that though, a delicious aroma wafted into the room. Sakura's stomach jumped in anticipation.

Sakura never ate breakfast. He knew it was a bad practice, but he rarely had time. He was not usually a morning person, and most of his morning was spent pulling knots out of his hair. This morning he couldn't have cared less what his hair looked like as he rushed to the kitchen.

He really shouldn't have done that though because apparently his companion was awake as well. He cursed. He thought "morning wood" was just a joke. Dammit. The sight of Kakashi in his apron cooking didn't help at all.

Sakura pulled his shirt down leaning against the counter. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, but he really was hungry.

Kakashi smiled, "Sit down. It's almost ready."

Sakura nodded pulling himself onto a barstool. The island countertop in the kitchen hid his problem until Kakashi walked around with a skillet full of eggs. Sakura quickly crossed his legs, but it didn't help much. If anything he thought it only made things more obvious. If Kakashi sat next to him, he might explode.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to focus on the food. It smelled amazing, and he might just be worrying over nothing. Kakashi might not even notice, and it may go away on its own.

Kakashi put a large amount of food on his plate, "There's no way I can eat all of this."

Kakashi shrugged taking a seat next to Sakura, "You might be surprised. Did you even eat yesterday at all?"

Sakura frowned. He hadn't. That probably explained why he was so ravenous now, but surely he couldn't eat all of this in one helping!

After a few minutes Sakura realized he very well could, and he was still hungry too.

Kakashi smiled filling Sakura's plate again. He found it funny how much he underestimated his stomach. He was now a teenage guy, and Kakashi remembered how much food he himself could put away at that age. It helped that he had numerous Ichiraku visits with Naruto to remind him as well, though Naruto perhaps ate a little more than average.

Sakura realized by the time he emptied his plate the second time he no longer had a problem down below. He was just happy. His stomach was full, and he actually felt really good.

Sakura stretched smiling brightly, "Why don't we go train some? Tsunade-sama said it may take a bit of practice to get used to my new chakra system, so I thought it would be a good idea to get a firm grasp on what it would affect."

Kakashi realized for the first time that morning that Sakura's voice was deeper. His voice had already sounded considerably more masculine yesterday, but you could still hear a bit of him in it. Today it was almost like a different person.

Sakura's eyes were burning with the idea of fighting. He wanted to test himself. Surely he'd only be stronger in this larger body.

Kakashi laughed, "Alright. Well, maybe we should get you some clothing of your own first. Those were your dad's, right?"

Sakura looked down, "Oh, yeah."

Kakashi deposited the dishes in the sink before walking out. When Sakura just stared after him he motioned over his shoulder for her to follow. Sakura followed curiously until Kakashi opened his bedroom door. Sakura paused.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go into your bedroom, Kakashi." He said feeling a little bad that he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

Kakashi nodded, "I can bring some things out here and let you choose if you want, Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath, "No. I need to stop this." He shook his head, "I'm being stupid. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not scared of being attracted to you, but I'm not going to hide it either. I know you won't do anything I don't want you to. You never have up till now. I'm more afraid of myself." He quickly looked away, ashamed of what he said.

Kakashi's eyes widened at her confession, no his confession. Kakashi needed to stop seeing Sakura as the girl he once was. He was a man, and he was still learning to control his physical responses. That must have been what locked him in the bathroom the night before. Damn, he should have noticed before now. He must be getting rusty.

Kakashi sighed, "Listen, Sakura, it's normal to be afraid. From what I understand there is a large amamount of hormones shifting through your blood right now as your body is trying to balance out. You're probably going to be edgy...and frustrated. I will do whatever you need me to do to make this stay easier. We can get your mom to come stay with us if you want. I'm sure that will probably help with any wayward thoughts."

Sakura was listening intently to Kakashi until he mentioned his mother, "NO!"

Kakashi laughed reaching out to shake Sakura's shoulder a bit, "Loosen up. It's okay to be scared, but acknowledge it. If you need to back off, that's fine. If you need me to back off, just say so. We can get through this, okay?"

Sakura's eyes welled with tears and he threw himself into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi grunted not expecting the weight. Sakura was now clearly larger than him, and he almost fell backward. Still he smiled holding the younger man in his arms. This was far better than being avoided.

Kakashi managed to find some shirts and pants that fit Sakura. He thought they looked a bit short and snug, but Sakura insisted they were fine. His real dilemma was shoes. The sandals he wore now were too small, and they were about the same size Kakashi wore. Sakura's feet weren't huge, but they were bigger than his. They would need to go shopping for the younger Jōnin.

Sakura came out of the bathroom with his hair pulled tight into a ponytail. he looked like he was pretty happy all things considered, "Ready to head out?"

Kakashi nodded pulling his mask up to hide his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's feet felt so much better now that he had shoes that fit. He wiggled his toes grinning at his new sandals. "They're perfect!"

He bought a few other things while at the shop. He felt much more like himself with a pair of gloves. Punching with as much force as he used could be quite painful.

Kakashi smiled paying the shopkeeper before leading Sakura out with a hand on his lower back. Sakura was very aware of his hand. He realized that Kakashi was suddenly very protective of him. He must really think they will be attacked soon, but in the middle of the village? Sakura shook his head. He couldn't let his gaurd down, even here. After all, the ninja had done this to him in the middle of the village, in his own home!

Sakura turned his gaze as a blonde blur suddenly appeared next to him. Blue eyes squinted giving him a look that made him exceedingly uncomfortable. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and he clenched his fists pulling at his chakra reflexively, "Naruto, if you don't get out of my face..."

Naruto's eyes widened, "It is you! Sakura, I never believed Baa-chan when she said you were a guy! How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Sakura was getting more and more irritated by the barrage of questions. Okay, so it was only two questions, and Sakura really didn't know why the blonde was annoying him so much.

Sakura vaguely registered the soothing hand moving over his back. What was wrong with him?

Naruto sighed, "I guess you aren't ready to talk about it. I get it. Well, take your time, Sakura. Let me know if you need anything."

Sakura just watched as Naruto waved them off. He really had just stood there without answering...Why couldn't he answer?

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, "You ready?"

Sakura nodded following Kakashi to the training ground. He took a deep breath. He needed to focus. He had to get his mind out of all this mess and back into the game!

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head before bending into a fighting stance, and Sakura smirked. Damn, the man was sexy...No! Focus!

Sakura knew he couldn't rush Kakashi because he would easily deflect him. He needed to ground himself and focus his chakra. Chakra control was where he needed practice anyway.

Sakura took a deep breath reaching out for chakra, drawing it into his fists. It was usually something he could do on the fly, but he realized when Naruto annoyed him that it wouldn't be so easy anymore. This must have been what felt so wrong. It used to be so reflexive, and now it was almost like he was just getting the hang of it all over again.

Sakura cursed when Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat. He was too damn slow. If he kept this up he'd die on the spot in a real battle.

Kakashi held the kunai close enough to keep Sakura still but not close enough that breathing was difficult. His other hand gripped him by the waist. Sakura knew ways to get out of the hold without decapitation, but he was having a difficult time focusing.

"I win." Kakashi whispered up into Sakura's ear.

Damn. This was all kinds of wrong. He should not be reacting to a blade at his throat, but his new body had a mind of its own.

Kakashi released Sakura from his hold, but quickly noted the younger man's new problem.

Sakura blushed profusely looking away, "Sorry, can't help it."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. This was one problem that didn't bother him.

"Don't apologize. I'm flattered." He said winking.

Suddenly Kakashi was in front of him throwing a punch. Sakura blocked it easily, but it pushed him back.

Taijutsu was something Sakura didn't seem to have any issues with. He may be slow to forming chakra, but his reflexes seemed to have gotten faster. It wasn't long before Sakura had Kakashi on the defensive.

Kakashi wasn't surprised by Sakura's strength, but his speed was something different altogether. He was lightning fast, and Kakashi was doing well to stay on his feet. He'd let his guard down for a split second, and that's all Sakura had needed to bridge his offense and push him back.

The fight was pretty evenly paced for several hours, but Kakashi had more experience. He'd been waiting and watching Sakura for an opening, and while Sakura was doing extremely well, his body was still new and so were his shoes.

Kakashi used the one moment when Sakura was thrown off focus to knock the other man off his feet. Unfortunately, Sakura anticipated his move, and twisted his foot at the last moment dragging Kakashi down on top of him.

Kakashi quickly realized that they would land in a very difficult position, and immediately moved to get off. Well, he tried, but there was a rather strong grip on his waist. It was a split second later that Kakashi found himself flat on his back with his hands pinned above his head. He could have easily broken free, but the ways he could do so weren't something he wanted to inflict on his...what exactly was Sakura to him now?

Sakura's eyes glazed over and Kakashi realized he was in a very precarious situation.

"Sakura, I don't..." Kakashi started, but he didn't get to finish. Sakura's lips were suddenly moving against his. Kakashi moaned. It felt amazing, but he knew if he didn't get his head straight and stop Sakura they'd both have regrets.

Sakura felt powerful. He didn't understand this feeling rushing through him, but he liked it. He liked having Kakashi underneath him. He liked the control. Every sound Kakashi made encouraged him to continue, and he was falling into a chasm he didn't want to climb out of.

Kakashi tried to hook his leg and flip Sakura off, but he found he couldn't get it free. Sakura was bigger, and in their current position movement was limited. The more he struggled the tighter Sakura pushed down, making his pleasure only skyrocket. Dammit, why did he want to break free again?

Sakura was confused and running on instinct. He wasn't exactly sure what to do next. He just knew Kakashi tasted good, and he felt great beneath him. The only logical thing would be to explore, but to do that he'd have to release Kakashi's hands, and he knew the fun would end.

Sakura pulled his mouth away looking down at the flushed face of the Copy Ninja. He was gorgeous. It was basically midday, and the autumn sun shone brightly. Sakura didn't know a whole lot in that moment, but he knew one thing. This man loved him. This man would always be there for him, and he would never let him down.

Kakashi wasn't sure what was going through Sakura's mind as he stared down into his face. Kakashi did realize that he was in way deeper than he thought. His body tightened painfully at the beautiful sight above him. The light shown through Sakura's disheveled hair as it hung down around his face. The expression he wore was something he'd never seen on Sakura.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly not really wanting to break the moment.

Sakura released his hands to run a palm over Kakashi's cheek, but he didn't answer. It was soft and almost loving. It was like he'd break if he wasn't careful, and Kakashi suddenly realized the emotion on Sakura's face. Guilt.

Then Sakura was kissing him, but it wasn't like before. Sakura didn't apply any pressure. It wasn't heated or passionate, but caring. It was like Sakura was desperately trying to fix something he'd broken by pouring all of his emotions into that kiss, and then he pulled back.

Kakashi blinked sitting up. He was very confused, but he wasn't unhappy about it. Whatever Sakura was working through was interesting for sure.

Sakura realized the difference between lust and love in that moment. Kakashi loved him, and he didn't know if Kakashi had even realized it yet. It was suddenly so obvious to Sakura, though. He looked down feeling so ashamed of himself. He should never have pushed him like that. He let his lust completely rule his actions, and that could have ended very badly.

Kakashi had tried to talk since into, but he didn't want to hear it. Kakashi had even physically protested, and Sakura had just forced him back down. What had he been about to do? He was selfish and blind.

Tears forced their way out of Sakura's eyes as he dug his hands into the ground with anger, "I'm so sorry. I should never have done that."

Sakura just couldn't look at Kakashi. he was too ashamed.

Kakashi let out a breath smiling softly, "I told you not to apologize, Idiot." He said punching Sakura in the arm.

Kakashi's smile was so genuine. His love and understanding was something Sakura just couldn't fully understand yet, but he could appreciate it. He definitely wouldn't take it for granted.

Sakura let a small smile grace his face, "Are you hungry?"

Kakashi fell back on the ground laughing, "Work up an appetite?"


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they got back to Kakashi's house Sakura was past ready for a shower. He remembered to grab a towel this time. He was determined to control his lust. He knew it was normal, but he didn't know if maybe it was heightened by the hormones or something. One thing was sure...He didn't want Kakashi to think for even a minute that physical activity was all he felt for him.

As Sakura made his way to the shower, Kakashi did their dishes from that morning. It didn't taken long, and he started to look through the fridge to see what he could rustle up for them. He wasn't the greatest cook, but he'd lived on his own for an awful long time.

He was busy cutting vegetables when Sakura walked into the entryway to the kitchen drying his hair. He was wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and loose pants, both new. They actually fit him.

Kakashi allowed himself to appreciate it for a few seconds, and then went back to cutting vegetables.

Sakura tossed the towel in a bin before leaning over his shoulder, "What are you cooking?"

Kakashi sighed. Apparently Sakura was over his fear of closeness. He was sure the younger man was trying to be innocent in his actions, but Kakashi was a little on edge after their "training". The casual touch seemed to set his blood on fire. It probably didn't help that Kakashi now had a tiny inkling that sakura liked to be dominant. He really hadn't considered all the possibilities when he thought about Sakura being male. The idea of being dominated was a little scary, but Kakashi was beginning to think it wasn't altogether unappealing...if it was Sakura.

At some point Kakashi's cutting must have became sloppy because Sakura leaned to the side to see his face, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi set the knife down before he accidentally cut himself from nerves. He took a deep breath, "Do you want to go out eat out?"

Sakura grinned moving forward to take the knife, "You're turning red, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched as Sakura turned to start cutting the vegetables and quickly finished them off. He'd planned to keep physical contact more or less platonic for the rest of the evening, since it was clear Kakashi was letting him set the pace, but Kakashi appeared more affected by his presence than he first thought.

He'd originally thought Kakashi was just very good at controlling his urges, but now Sakura thought that maybe he was just very good at hiding them.

The prospect was very intriguing, and Sakura thought it might be interesting to test it out.

Sakura moved to the pot depositing the vegetables before washing the cutting board and knife. He rolled his sleeves up revealing his strong arms as he scrubbed before drying them.

Kakashi watched Sakura move with precision. He was obviously used to kitchen work. He must have helped his mom quite a bit.

Sakura reached to put the cutting board away in the top cabinet causing his shirt to lift showing exactly how low his pants hung on his hips.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't go there."

Sakura lightly turned his body toward Kakashi raising his brows as if asking the proper placement. Kakashi tried not to to let his eyes roam over the tight abdominal muscles showing or the light dusting of pink hair trailing from Sakura's navel down...Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, where does it go?" Sakura asked after a moment when Kakashi never answered his silent question.

He grabbed the cutting board turning away from the taller man. He bent low reaching for a bottom cabinet on the island before depositing the cutting board.

Sakura's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Kakashi's back bent over. His body immediately reacted in a way that he'd been trying to avoid.

Kakashi stood back up just as quickly as he'd rereached down, but he had a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned against the counter.

Awww, shit. His little experiment had blown up in his face. Sakura sighed running a hand over his face, "You're evil."

Kakashi's brows lifted, "Oh, really?"

Sakura ran a hand through his wet hair, "Dammit, now I'll need another cold shower..."

Kakashi was trying desperately not to burst into laughter, "You do realize that's not the only way to make that go away, right?"

Sakura groaned hiding his face, "I don't want to touch it if I don't have to."

Kakashi sighed, "That's one way, true, but that's not what I meant."

Sakura turned cocking his head to the side in confusion, "Do tell."

"Well, cold water does help, but it can take a while, especially if your thoughts are still drifting." He said as he moved behind Sakura to rub his shoulders in a comforting manner, "Usually I try to think of really disgusting or hideous things. That sometimes helps."

Sakura laughed softly. Kakashi's words made sense, but he doubted he could stop thinking of Kakashi while the man's hands moved across his neck.

Kakashi reach forward pulling a bulk of damp, pink hair to the side before whispering, "Moldy food."

Sakura let out a small laugh relaxing a bit against Kakashi's touch, "Moldy food, really?"

Kakashi nodded, his cheek brushing against Sakura's neck, "Dog dung."

Sakura held back another laugh, "Is this supposed to be helping?"

Kakashi hummed in his ear, "No, but this will."

Sakura stiffened as a hand moved down the bare skin of his stomach.

"Relax." Kakashi whispered.

Sakura took a deep breath leaning his head back onto Kakashi's shoulder. Slowly he felt tension leaving his body until all that was there was pleasure. Heat rose in a way he'd never felt, and it seemed as though he would burn alive. His stomach tightened almost painfully, but everything was drowned out by the comforting words Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"Good, just let go." He spoke low continuing his ministrations.

Sakura trembled. His mind was a haze, and he was coming undone. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Kakashi's whispers soon turned to his mouth on skin, and Sakura felt something deep and instinctual rising from the depth of his body. His voice echoed through the kitchen as Kakashi grinned into his neck.

Deep breaths were all that could be heard for a few moments before Kakashi moved to the sink to wash his hands and continue making their dinner.

Kakashi chuckled when Sakura didn't move for a few minutes, "You might want to go clean up. Dinner will be done in a bit."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Did I just..."

Kakashi nodded trying to hold his grin, "Yes, and I'll say you lasted longer than I did the first time. Now, go wash up for dinner."

Sakura nodded turning to leave but stopped.

Kakashi frowned, "Something wrong?"

Sakura shook his head before walking quickly out of the kitchen.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he'd taken things too far. He'd really been trying to behave himself, but Sakura wasn't helping things at all. A man could only handle so much. How the hell was he supposed to stay on high alert with all this shenanigans?

Kakashi laughed thinking he really must be getting old. He shook his head stirring the pot on the stove before grinning. He might be old, but he hadn't lost his touch.

He actually hadn't planned to do that, and usually Kakashi would roll his eyes at anyone who said they moved without thinking. He always thought things through methodically. Damn, Sakura just messed everything up. His brain was all over the place. He prayed they had at least a couple more days before anything happened. Maybe they would both be a little more composed by then.

He thanked Kami that Tsunade had stationed Ambu up and down the street. When he'd informed her that the chakra residue had been a bust trail she wasn't very happy. Still, she'd agreed with his idea of keeping Sakura mostly secluded under his protection. She'd seemed a bit suspicious at first, which he found strange. What was she hiding? Something wasn't adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give y'all a bit of info. If you're wondering how tall Sakura is then listen up. Sakura is tall. Very tall. I'm going to blame it on a rush of testosterone, but it's probably that I just have a fetish for tall guys. lol He's roughly 195 cm (about 6'4") once he's finished with the change on day 3. That's 14 cm (about 5.5") taller than Kakashi's listed height of 181 cm (about 5' 11"). Funnily enough Kakashi is the same height as my husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura lay out on his bed like a starfish. He felt like he was floating on the clouds. He wondered briefly if this was how it felt to be intoxicated, but shook his head. No way. He wouldn't lump something this amazing together with something so disgusting. He'd treated several patients under various influences, and he couldn't say any of them were a pretty sight. He really tried not to judge any of his patients. He mostly just felt pity for them.

Sakura tried not to think of anything too heavy. He closed his eyes just basking in the relaxing feeling spread through his body. It was almost like all his stress had melted away.

Sakura vaguely remembered the soft murmur of Kakashi's voice before drifting off to sleep.

Kakashi rolled his eyes looking at Sakura's sleeping form, "Sakura!"

Sakura jumped to his feet moving into a fighting stance.

Kakashi laughed, "Come on. Food's done."

Sakura blinked fully waking up before nodding.

They cleared dinner fairly quickly. Both were pretty hungry after their busy day. Sakura was washing dishes while Kakashi went to take a shower.

Sakura's mind began to wander as he moved the dishes through the water. He wondered about something entirely different moving through water in the other room.

He was sure that Kakashi's actions earlier would help him with his recurring problem, but it seemed it just sent his imagination to new heights. What else could you do? Sakura didn't know a lot about sex. He remembered several talks his mother had given him. They'd discussed defensive measures in case of capture as well as what was or wasn't appropriate in public, but she'd never given any greater deatails on what went on. Of course he knew the mechanics of it, but he knew there was a lot more to it. His mother had always just said he'd learn that stuff when he was married.

Sakura thought that was a rather archaic way to think. Knowledge was power as far as he was concerned, and what he felt for Kakashi was definitely powerful. But was it love? He wondered if Kakashi felt it as potently as he did. It burned him inside to think he might hold that kind of power over the legendary ninja.

Sakura finished the dishes. He was reaching to pull the plug when he heard the bathroom door open. A smirk pulled at his lips as he moved with the silence of a ninja towards the hallway.

"I can feel your chakra, Idiot." Kakashi said drolly.

Sakura sighed coming out into the open. He'd been caught so easily. He might as well look.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "After today's events I would have thought you'd be done hiding from me."

Sakura scratched his head nervously, "Sorry. "

Kakashi growled throwing his towel over Sakura's head, "Don't apologize."

Sakura laughed lifting the towel to see Kakashi's retreating figure, his very naked retreating figure.

Kakashi mentmentally counted. 3...2...

He was just about to reach for his bedroom doorknob when large hands found his hips. He closed his eyes letting Sakura's scent envelope him. The warmth of another body never stopped being comforting, and this went beyond even that.

Kakashi waited. He wanted Sakura to do things at his own pace. He didn't want to rush things.

Sakura sighed lowering his head to Kakashi's shoulder, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing right now."

Kakashi moaned as Sakura pressed his body against him. He suddenly realized that everything up until now had really only been instinctual for the younger man. He'd had suspicions, of course, but he hadn't wanted to say anything.

He spoke softly not wanting to push anything on Sakura, "Don't think too much. For now, just touch me, or I can take the lead if you're uncomfortable."

Sakura shook his head against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi mentally chuckled. Yeah, somehow he didn't think Sakura would go for that.

After a moment Kakashi found himself turned and easily lifted into strong arms. Sakura's lips were warm against his throat as he worked his way over the tender flesh there.

He barely registered the impact of his back on the mattress before his body was overshadowed by another.

Sakura was warm. That was always the first thing he noticed from the first time they'd embraced. There was always this rush of warmth that radiated from his skin.

Sakura moved against Kakashi with uncertainty. He could tell the older man was nervous, and he tried to still his own nerves. He momentarily wondered if Kakashi had ever been with another man before. He knew Kakashi had sexual experience, but the man rarely spoke of his past. Sakura didn't blame him. the past could be so painful.

The thought had only lasted a split second though. He may be knew at this, but he was determined to do it right. He wanted Kakashi to writhe beneath him in pleasure.

He moved first just exploring Kakashi's lean muscles. Kakashi was warm and welcoming. He never pushed, giving gentle guidance when it was needed.

Their bodies had always been compatible, but Sakura didn't realize how compatible two bodies could be until that night.

Things changed between them. It was an act so intimate, especially for them. Ninja didn't make it a habit of letting people in. It made them vulnerable, but everyone needed someone. Kakashi was done being alone. He'd been there, and it was miserable. He just prayed Sakura stayed his, because he didn't know if he could let go anymore.

Sakura knew that Kakashi loved him, but the way he touched him made everything in his body burn. Kakashi never once complained, and Sakura knew he messed up several times.

There was one moment Sakura was almost certain he'd truly hurt Kakashi, but Kakashi had just smiled through the pain continuing to encourage Sakura.

Sakura didn't think it was right that Kakashi should feel any pain, and felt immensely guilty that he himself hadn't felt anything but pleasure.

It wasn't long before the guilt washed away drowned out by the feeling of the other man's body enveloping him. Kakashi showed no further signs of pain as they moved together toward harmonious bliss. Sakura didn't think anything could feel better.

Kakashi wasn't sure he'd ever felt such a connection during sex. In the past it had always been more of a release mechanism. He hadn't truly connected with any partners. This was very different.

He watched the way Sakura's face moved through different expressions, and he realized he was head over heels. There was no going back.

He'd anticipated the pain that came with his position, but it hadn't lasted very long. Sakura took direction quite well. Kakashi wasn't sure whether it was beginners luck or that Sakura just had such a natural fluidity to his body, but he moved in ways that made Kakashi's mind go numb with pleasure.

They were both drenched in sweat as their bodies came undone for each other. In that moment there was nothing else in the world.

It was like something shifted in the moment as they held each other. Still connect, Sakura looked down smiling as he brushed Kakashi's hair out of his eyes. He gazed silently for a moment before speaking the words Kakashi had spoken to him when he'd first arrived sitting on the couch.

"You're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm such a sappy hopeless romantic lol. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi didn't usually sleep in. His internal clock didn't allow it. After over 20 years of waking up at a specific time, his body knew exactly when he was supposed to wake up. So, when his eyes squinted at the morning sun peeking through his bedroom window, he knew something was serious wrong. His eyes opened immediately and he moved to scan the room, but found he was held fast. Large arms encircled him.

Kakashi turned his head to look into the beautiful face of his…he still wasn't sure what he should call the man, but he knew one thing. He was his. Whatever the title, it didn't matter. Kakashi supposed he'd been far more relaxed than he thought. He nuzzled his face into Sakura's shoulder enjoying the man's heavy breathing against his hair. If anyone asked Kakashi, he would tell them that this was bliss. Maybe he should sleep in more often.

Sakura felt something move against him, and his body moved instinctively in his sleep to pull it closer. It was warm and soft, and it felt so good against him.

Kakashi's eyes widened when his body protested the pressure against his hips. Sakura was holding him much too tightly. He was sore, and this position was no longer enjoyable. It was also at this moment he realized his bladder was rather full.

Kakashi tried to pull out of the other man's arms, but they tightened around him even further making it rather difficult to breath. Kakashi cursed as he suddenly felt something wet trickle down his thigh. This is not how he'd wanted to wake Sakura up, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sakura grunted clutching his stomach and bolting upright. He barely opened his eyes in time to see the bedroom door shut.

Sakura rubbed his eyes dragging himself out of bed. The small jolt to his stomach hadn't hurt, but his head was throbbing. What the hell?

The sound of the shower running twisted his lips into a smirk.

Memories of last night flooded his head as he moved from the room. Sakura reached for the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Kakashi, the door is locked." He spoke loud enough for the Copy Nin to hear.

Kakashi swore as he rinsed his sore body, "I know. I'm the one who locked it."

Sakura frowned. Kakashi had been so inviting last night. He wondered what happened to put him in a bad mood. Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe he'd done something wrong last night.

"Are you okay?" he asked through the door.

Kakashi sighed leaning back against the cool tile of the shower. He hated the worry filled tone Sakura was using, "I'm fine. Listen, just go start breakfast. I'm almost finished."

Sakura sighed, but listened to the older man. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he wasn't feeling right. He figured with all the talk Kakashi had done about hiding things he'd tell him when he got out. He threw on a pair of pants before marching to the kitchen. Maybe some food would make him feel better…

Sakura was just pulling their breakfast from the stove when Kakashi walked in. Sakura smiled seeing Kakashi's hair still wet enough to hang around his face. He wasn't wearing his headband or his mask.

Sakura handed Kakashi a plate, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm just sore, don't worry about it."

Sakura frowned, "Why are you sore?"

Kakashi gave a soft laugh, "Well I'm not exactly as young as I used to be, and you're rather endowed."

Sakura's eyes widened and the glass in his hand shattered, "I did this? I hurt you?"

Kakashi sighed moving to clean up the glass. He'd known that would be the first thought in the youth's head, "You didn't hurt me, I'm just sore. It's okay. It's normal."

Sakura stared frozen by what he'd done. He hadn't meant to exert chakra into his hand. His mind scanned over it though, "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kakashi laughed a bit at the overprotective brat, "Look, if you were still a woman I guarantee you would be hurting more than me, not that I wouldn't have tried my best to be gentle. First times just usually hurt for women."

Sakura didn't really feel much better from that notion, "I still don't like it. Maybe next time I shou…"

Kakashi growled, "Listen, Sakura, it's not your fault. Think of it like being sore after training. It's not that bad, and definitely worth it. Actually, it's way more worth it than training."

Sakura grinned slightly no longer wishing to argue. His head was hurting, and Kakashi clearly seemed happy, "Okay, if you say so."

Kakashi let out a breath of relief. He was so glad that was over.

"We're running out of food. A run for groceries wouldn't be a bad idea." Sakura said before filling his mouth with another bite.

Kakashi didn't speak. Instead he just pointed behind him to the pantry in the corner of the room.

"You know, I've really enjoyed yesterday. It feels like so much has changed, but I'm not resentful anymore. I still want to beat the bastard who did this up, but I feel a lot more confident in myself." Sakura said trying to ignore the throbbing in his temples as he pushed his fork around his plate.

Kakashi laughed, "You're just happy because you got laid."

Sakura gasped exaggeratedly, "Made love, you old pervert!"

Kakashi grinned, "Alright, 'made love'. Happy?"

Sakura blushed a bit looking away, "Yeah."

Suddenly it got very quiet.

Sakura hesitantly approached the elephant in the room, "So…are we…"

Kakashi looked over at Sakura struggling to get out the question, "Look, Sakura, I told you before. I'm not going to ask you to make any decisions now. I'm not going to change my mind simply because of some sexual gratification. Right now, you're happy, and that's all I want. If that changes for any reason, then I want you to tell me immediately. I know your body is changing a lot right now."

Sakura growled, "I know what I want, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "Give it some time. Desires change, especially when you're young."

Kakashi blinked as he sensed the sudden spike of chakra flooding from Sakura's body.

He looked at Kakashi with hurt driven across his face, "Dammit, Kakashi, just how shallow do you think I am?"

Sakura slammed his hands down on the counter-top. He hadn't meant to send out so much chakra, but somehow it was like his emotions were affecting his chakra control, either that or he had far more chakra than he'd ever had before. What the hell was going on? Sakura looked down at the demolished island frowning. He hadn't just destroyed the island, but he'd pushed it destroying the far wall of Kakashi's home as well.

Kakashi watched with terror-filled eyes as Sakura charged out of the house in nothing but a pair of pants. Damn. That had totally backfired in his face. He paused looking at the destruction in his kitchen. Had he meant to do that? He must be a lot angrier than he'd thought. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't let him run off like that. That ninja could be out there just waiting for the right moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Kudos to Alyondria for being my beta!


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura was moving much faster than he'd ever moved before. What the hell? It was like chakra poured from his body at a frightening speed. He should be tired losing this much chakra, but he wasn't. His chakra coils were convulsing. Sakura stopped in the center of training field three watching in horror as the ground broke apart beneath his feet. He had to calm down. He had to focus. He was going to destroy everything around him. How had he gained so much power so suddenly?

The fear striking his heart seemed to only fuel the terrifying amount of chakra flooding his system. He had to release it, or he would burn up. He closed his eyes trying to focus. He tried forgetting why he was angry with Kakashi and just focus on his chakra control. No wonder he'd been having difficulties. Not only was this new chakra system different, but it had been modified. Now that he could focus he could see. Whoever the hell messed with him hadn't been solely trying to change his gender. They'd changed much more. It was like they'd created some kind of monster out of him!

Sakura gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to focus the chakra letting it flow evenly through his body. It wasn't working…He had to think. His whole body was burning in pain. Could he physically handle this much chakra? It felt like it was eating him alive. Sakura could only think of one way to easily rid himself of this much chakra quickly. He focused him mind drawing as much of the chakra as he could into the Hyakugou seal on his forehead. The relief was almost instantaneous, and he fell to his knees.

He shook at the thought. How could he possibly contain so much chakra at once? To instantly fill the seal it would have had to been close to a hundred times his normal chakra level. Sakura shivered. He was now acutely aware of the vast amount of chakra still circulating through his body. At least it seemed to slow down and was much more manageable now. Still, his body seemed to buzz with the power.

"Oh yes, you have developed nicely, haven't you?"

Sakura froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that had plagued him with nightmares only four years ago.

Sakura's face contorted in rage far greater than he was experiencing before. He could feel his chakra biting at the bit so to speak. This time he had perfect control though. His emotions wouldn't release another onslaught, which was good, because his anger boiled deeper than anything he'd ever felt, "What did you do!?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Come now, Sakura, let's talk this out in a civilized manner. Don't be a brute."

Sakura growled charging the missing nin straight on. Saying Sakura was fast was an understatement. It was like his mind was whirling on hyper drive and he could analyze things much quicker. He could feel where he needed to focus his chakra, and it happened so quickly and instinctively that he hardly had to think.

Orochimaru anticipated his attack, though, and dodged, but he soon found Sakura moved much quicker than even he'd expected. Sakura managed to land a hit on Orochimaru's ankle as he jumped to evade the punch. Sakura grinned at the sickening crack of bones breaking beneath the skin. Unfortunately it didn't seem to slow the older man down much. If anything it simply infuriated him. Sakura was really wishing he'd thought to grab some of his gear before barging out of the house.

"That wasn't very nice." He growled coming at Sakura in a more serious manner.

Sakura tilted his head as if saying he didn't care to be nice at all. He kept his eyes focused keenly on every twit Orochimaru made. Surely the Sannin was just playing with him so far. He'd not used any Ninjutsu…Something was wrong…

Sakura was preparing to engage again when ANBU swarmed the area. Orochimaru sighed, "I had hoped we could have a little chat, but it seems I'll have to do this the hard way."

Sakura spat at the bastard, "I'm not Sasuke."

Orochimaru's eyes darkened as he began to fade, "No, you aren't. It would do you well to remember that."

The ANBU commander was instantly at his side making sure the Sannin didn't try anything again. When the all clear was given the commander turned on him, "Where is Hatake? Why are you alone?"

"Right here." Came the Copy Nin's voice after stepping down beside them.

The ANBU commander growled, "Why the hell weren't you together? You were supposed to be guarding him!"

Kakashi ground his teeth, "It's a little hard when he runs off. He's damn fast."

Sakura growled low in his throat, "I wouldn't have run off if you hadn't…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as if daring Sakura to say something.

Sakura grunted, "Nothing."

Kakashi sighed listening to the expected lecture from the ANBU Commander. Honestly the man was going pretty light on him. Sakura had been stupid, and he'd foolishly given him a head start thinking a few minutes along to cool his head would help. He certainly wouldn't make that mistake twice.

After a firm berating and a full missive ready for Tsunade they were released to go home. Kakashi arranged for notices to be sent to both Hinata and Mebuki as well, lest he get an earful from either lady. They were ordered to stay at home. Any needed supplies could be brought to them. ANBU guards would be stationed at every entrance to Kakashi's home. Now that they knew who the threat was, there was no way they were going to take any chances.

Tsunade growled, "He did what?!"

The ANBU commander winced, "He left Hatake-san's protection, M'Lady."

Tsunade was unbelievably angry. Not only had her stupid pupil left the protection she'd set up for him, but he'd foolishly risked giving himself to the enemy. An enemy that Tsunade foolishly thought wouldn't be a problem any longer. He'd helped the village during the 4th Ninja war, and he'd even saved her own life. Why the hell is he doing this? She didn't know why she was surprised. He'd always acted for his own desires, and they tended to be rather disgusting. She should have damn well known!

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "I want full security lock-down. No one gets in or out of this village without my stamp on their ass! And I want a bottle of sake!"

The ANBU guard nodded rushing from the room.

Tsunade whipped around, "Shizune, get Naruto in here now."

Shizune nodded, "Of course." before leaving the room.

Tsunade growled. This village was going to be the death of her one day. She'd been contemplating turning over the reins of Hokage to Kakashi, but he was making things rather difficult for her.

Kakashi let out a tired breath as he closed the door. His eyes darted to the side. He saw the hand coming toward him with barely enough time to dodge, but it hadn't been aimed at him. He winced as the fist impacted against the door by his head. The door groaned, but it didn't break under the pressure. He turned quickly to stare into angry green eyes. Sakura's face was threateningly close.

Sakura's voice was low, and he spoke slowly, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully."

Kakashi nodded. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. An apology? The man certainly apologized for everything else. He actually had something real to apologize for this time. Why did Kakashi get a sinking feeling that wasn't what was about to happen?

Sakura's gaze never faltered. He bore into Kakashi simply by looking into his eyes, "I love you. I'm new to all this, but I can recognize what I'm feeling. Don't downplay my emotions."

Kakashi looked into those emerald-green eyes. He'd always doubted Sakura's feeling for him. He knew why. He'd lost everyone he'd ever been close to, and it only made sense to keep him at a distance too. If he kept in mind that their relationship was temporary, and one day Sakura would get tired of him, then he could fool himself into thinking it would hurt less when he left. He realized now, that it wasn't fair to Sakura, and it also wasn't true.

Kakashi pulled his mask down before dragging the younger man against him. It wasn't their first kiss. It wasn't sweet. It was raw, passionate, and filled with more emotion than could ever be formed with mere words.

Sakura let Kakashi take control for once. He wasn't quite sure what Orochimaru had done to him, but one thing was certain; this was home. This man in his arms was his home, and he wouldn't lose it. He was never letting it go. The feeling of belonging was stronger than Sakura had ever known, and he was determined to keep it.

Suddenly, Kakashi was interrupted by a pounding on the door. He pulled back letting his breathing even out. Sakura groaned wondering who could possibly be here directly after they'd returned.

Sakura stepped back as Kakashi pulled his mask up and opened the door.

Kakashi looked down at the little blonde Kunoichi with her hands on her hips. She didn't look particularly happy by the way her brow ticked, and her breathing was heavy, "Haruno-san, you must have raced here the moment ANBU reached your doorsteps."

Mebuki took a deep breath, "Not far off the mark, Hatake. May I see my son?"

Kakashi nodded moving to let the woman into his home.

Mebuki almost ran directly into her son's chest as he was standing just behind the Copy Nin. She looked up into his face to see him flushed. His breathing was also a bit off.

Mebuki frowned, "Are you okay, Sakura? Did he hurt you?"

Sakura smiled down at his mom. She seemed so tiny, or maybe it was that he'd grown even taller than the day before. Sakura frowned holding his hand at his head and then over his mother's, "Am I still growing? How tall am I?"

Kakashi grinned, "I also thought that earlier. Your voice is deeper today as well."

Mebuki put her hands on her hips, "Are you going to answer me, young man?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine."

Mebuki nodded, "You don't look fine. You look flushed. He gave you quite the fight didn't he?"

Sakura just nodded a bit not really wanting his mother to know the true reason he was flushed, but the woman's attention moved to the other man in the room, "And you! Where were you? You were supposed to be protecting my baby!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Uhh, well, I…"

Sakura interrupted, "It was my fault, Mom."

Mebuki swung around, "What?"

Sakura sighed running a hand through his hair. He curled his lip at the debris littering it, "We kind of got into a fight, and I ran off. It wasn't my finest moment."

Mebuki looked between the two men. She'd always been able to read her child, but in the last couple of days things were changing, "What aren't you saying to me?"

Kakashi sighed, "Please tell me you've told her…."

Sakura looked away a bit ashamedly.

Mebuki growled, "Told me what, Sakura?!"

Sakura scratched his neck trying not the make eye contact, "Kakashi and I have been dating for several months now."

Mebuki looked back over at the Copy Nin who drolled, "Six. We've been dating for just over six months."

Mebuki sighed feeling a bit exhausted suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura groaned, "Mom, I just never found the right moment, and I know how old fashioned you are. I guess I was just scared you'd disapprove."

Mebuki mulled it over. Actually despite the age difference it wouldn't have been such a bad match. Kakashi was a highly respectable shinobi, and he was a hero during the third and fourth ninja wars. Still, things were different now, "Sakura, I can't allow you to stay here alone with him, and I can't say I approve of this relationship. That being said, I realize you are at risk, and need to stay under protection."

Sakura frowned, "What exactly are you proposing, then?"

Mebuki sighed, "I'm going to stay here, too."

Sakura's eyes widened. This must be some kind of divine punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fighting is a bit anticlimactic. I am not an action writer by any means. I won't pretend to be one, but I can promise lots of emotional drama, steam, and fluff coming soon…but mostly drama lol, because I'm evil like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Orochimaru stood shaking. Sweat dripped from his face as he looked in the mirror. Damn this body… It wouldn't last much longer. He needed to act soon. Things were deteriorating much more quickly than he'd calculated. He clenched his fist slamming it down on the stone counter. He looked down at his disfigured ankle. He'd set it, but at this point he doubted it would mend. He sealed it with a protective chakra shell he'd developed from flesh scans, and while it would hold the foot together, he doubted it would do anything for repairing the wound itself.

Things weren't looking good for him, and he realized that he'd have to think of something new very quickly if he was going to live. Perhaps he'd chosen wrong. He'd spent so many months perfecting his knowledge and theories that he had little time to implement them. His only advantage with Sakura was the element of stealth. He'd blown that wide open. Still it was far easier to get in and out of the village than anyone realized. There were so many holes in their defenses.

It had taken him almost as long to find any suitable candidates. The jutsu was a finicky bitch. Chakra molding wasn't an easy task, and it required the user and the target be within a similar chakra range. If he'd chosen anyone with chakra much lower than his own their chakra system would have ruptured under the pressure, but if he'd chosen someone with a much higher chakra level, like say, a jinchuriki, then he'd have been the one at risk.

He finally found three candidates that he calculated would survive the process. They all proposed serious issues. There was no way in hell he could get Tsunade. She was the Hokage, and as such she'd be under high surveillance at all times. Another option had been Karin. She was a good choice, but Orochimaru didn't relish the thought of Sasuke killing him again. They traveled constantly, so it would be difficult to pinpoint her exact location. That wasn't the main problem though. Sasuke was extremely protective. He rarely left her side, so she was almost never alone. He didn't think it would be possible for him to get her away from Sasuke unnoticed, and the last thing he wanted was Sasuke was to be the object of an Uchiha's vengeance….especially that Uchiha.

Orochimaru had finally decided on Sakura. He didn't have time to find another viable option, and now it was looking like his time was running out. The jutsu was maturing much faster than it should have. It'd only been two days, and already Sakura showed strength far greater than he could ever have hoped for. The gender change had merely been a plus he'd added while he had the girl's chakra malleable. It was just a preference. He might just lose Sakura after all of his hard work…still…he'd not go out without a fight. If there was one thing Orochimaru was, it was resourceful, and he'd pull every string in his arsenal before losing his prize.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was beginning to grow angry. He was usually a very patient man. He'd known Mebuki for the better part of twenty years. He'd even done a couple of missions with her husband. Still, he hadn't realized the woman was so pushy. He supposed he should have expected it. Sakura had to have gotten it from somewhere…

In the few hours she'd been there, he'd already been "relieved" from his own kitchen which had been half-destroyed by Sakura's rage. He was also informed that he wasn't to have any physical contact with Sakura unless it was directly related to saving his life. That was the problem at hand. He really needed some alone time with Sakura to discuss recent events. Somehow, apparently Mebuki had gotten it in her head that Kakashi was the instigator for most physical contact. She must think he'd pushed himself on her "confused" child. Damn woman's own words.

He'd escaped the woman momentarily by locking himself in his room. He could still feel Sakura's new monstrous chakra emanating around him. He didn't understand why Mebuki didn't inquire about it herself. He sat down with one of his Ich Icha novels, and was quietly reading. Surely the woman couldn't object to that. Sakura insisted his mother wasn't a bad person, and Kakashi agreed. He figured the woman was just a little overprotective. She had lost her husband not too long ago, and Sakura was really all she had left.

Sakura tried his best to run interference between his mother and Kakashi. They didn't seem to be getting along well. Actually, from what he could tell his mother just plain didn't like the man. It was beginning to grate on Sakura's nerves, but he had to keep some sense of peace if he wanted his mother to come around. He also didn't have the luxury of losing his temper. The last thing he needed was to destroy Kakashi's house…again.

He settled himself with helping his mother work in the kitchen getting dinner ready. They'd cleaned up most of the debris, and while the island was completely destroyed, the rest of the kitchen seemed to be in working order…though that one wall on the far side was in pretty bad shape. Sakura was just glad it hadn't gone through the other wall to destroy the bathroom as well.

"Sakura, please don't take this the wrong way, Sweetie, but are you sure this is what you want?" Mebuki asked suddenly as Sakura was draining noodles in the sink.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I'm not sure I understand what it is you're asking."

Mebuki sighed, "If you stay with him you will never have any children. Your father's line will die with you."

Sakura's anger was beginning to escalate, "Excuse me? Father's line?! Father's line would have ended anyway! I was a girl. I would have taken my spouses name when I married. As for children, there is always adoption. There is no lack of children in need, especially since the war."

Mebuki pondered that for a moment. She couldn't help but feel like Sakura was going to miss out on so much. He would never get to see his own face in his child. There was a connection there that Mebuki felt just couldn't be replicated. If only that bastard hadn't used that jutsu on him! He'd still be a woman, and he could build a family….Mebuki's mind whirled. There had to be a solution. There was no way to reverse the jutsu. Lady Tsunade herself had said as much. If Sakura couldn't return to being a woman, then…Realization suddenly donned on Mebuki making her grin.

Sakura didn't like the look on his mother's face. It was very suspicious, "What are you thinking?"

Mebuki squealed, "Oh, it's perfect!"

Sakura cringed. It didn't sound perfect. It sounded like it was going to bring him a headache. His mother never squealed like that. She was usually very composed. She must be pretty darn excited about something.

Mebuki grinned pushing Sakura toward the hallway, "Go get Kakashi-san."

Sakura looked back at his mother suspiciously. She was pushing him toward Kakashi's bedroom? Wait, had she just called Kakashi by his first name? Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked as she continued to shoo him.

Mebuki groaned, "I'll tell you both in a second. Hurry, bring him in here so we can all discuss this seriously."

Sakura wasn't sure what his mother was scheming, but he wasn't going to argue. It was always best to hear her out when she got like this. She'd acted the same way when Tsunade had approached her about taking Sakura as an apprentice.

Sakura found Kakashi propped up on his bed reading.

Kakashi kept his eyes on his book as the wave of chakra he'd been feeling so strongly came back. He wasn't sure what happened during their argument, but Sakura's chakra was almost unbearably high. He wondered briefly how the young man was channeling such power.

"What part are you at, bloodshed or sex?" the younger man asked as he moved across the room.

Kakashi turned the page, "Neither. It's the waterfall scene."

Sakura snickered, "Ahhh, so voyeurism."

The room was quiet a moment before Kakashi spoke.

"Am I allowed out now?" he asked never looking up from his book.

Sakura rolled his eyes moving to sit on the bed next to him, "Don't be so dramatic. She wants us all to sit down and talk. I think she may have come up with a crazy idea. She means well."

Kakashi sighed closing his book, "Okay. I will hear her out. I'm not unreasonable."

Sakura smiled placing his hand on Kakashi's, "I know you aren't. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded moving to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is fairly short, and as much as I love me some BL, I regret to say it will be coming to an end sometime in the next several chapters. This is, after all, a gender bender fanfiction. It shouldn't be so surprising. But, don't get too discouraged, because there will still be plenty of SakuKaka steaminess.


	14. Chapter 14

Mebuki tapped her fingers against the table. They were taking a bit longer than she'd expected. She'd pressed her luck enough as it was. Still, she worried about them in there alone. Mebuki took deep breaths. Give them some space. It will pay off in the end.

Finally after what seemed like much longer than five simple minutes, they emerged from the hallway. Kakashi took the seat to her left letting Sakura sit on her other side.

"Okay, Mom, what's this all about?" he asked hoping he didn't regret asking.

Mebuki turned to Kakashi, "Hatake-san, do you love my son?"

Kakashi blinked at the question. He'd known he loved Sakura for a very long time. At first it wasn't romantic, but she'd grown into a magnificent young woman. She was strong, confident, and brave. It took an amazing kunoichi to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, yet she did it flawlessly. Her medical skills had proved unparalleled in the 4th ninja war. It opened his eyes in a way. Once they returned he just kept seeing more reasons act on his feelings. He was shocked beyond belief when she didn't reject him on the spot; after all, she'd rejected Naruto countless times. Still, the shock only continued the longer he spent time with her. She was so much younger than him, but words flowed flawlessly. Nothing ever became awkward. They'd simply gone through too much together for it to be awkward. All that considered, Kakashi hadn't realized how much he was falling for the girl until she showed up on his doorstep as a man of all things. He didn't even think for one minute of rejecting the man when he looked into those emerald green eyes. He didn't see a man with his girlfriend's eyes. He saw his Sakura, terrified of the rejection he thought he would get. It was that moment he knew he'd fallen in love.

Kakashi nodded, "Without a doubt."

Mebuki smiled seeing the look on Kakashi's face, "Good, I have a proposition."

Kakashi sighed, "Speak then, and let's see what you have planned."

Mebuki smirked to hide her irritation. He wasn't going to play into her hands, that was for sure, "Lady Tsunade explained to us that Sakura's condition was permanent, but she seemed very familiar with the jutsu used. Though it isn't possible for Lady Tsunade to use the jutsu on Sakura and turn him back into a woman, it may be possible for her to use it on you."

Sakura lurched forward, "What?!"

Kakashi absorbed Mebuki's words slowly. Becoming a woman would be a huge change. He wouldn't know exactly what affects it would have on him. Still, it would present him and Sakura with many more options for the future. It was worth discussing, or at least asking the Hokage if it was even possible. This was only a theory, after all.

"I will consider it, though it will fall on you to present this inquiry to the Hokage." He said carefully wording his response.

Sakura gaped at him, "What?! No, how can you even consider this? Why would you do that?"

Kakashi sighed, "Think about it a moment, Sakura. While I don't doubt for a moment that we could live out happy lives together as we are, there are certain aspects of this proposition that could majorly benefit us in the long run. It would be a chance to have children of our own flesh and blood. Is that not something you would want?"

Sakura's mind was turning a hundred miles an hour, "Kakashi, I don't want you to think for even a moment that I would ever need you to do this for me. I love you exactly as you are."

Kakashi's face softened hearing the words. It seemed Sakura was not going to hold back at all. Kakashi leaned forward across the table taking Sakura's hand, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but if I were to do this it wouldn't be for you. I would being doing it only because I weighed the benefits and consequences heavily and found it to be a desirable choice."

Sakura nodded reluctantly, "Then that is something I can accept."

Mebuki smiled happier with herself than she'd been in a long time. Seeing a solution to all of this madness had been a miracle. She wanted her son happy, but she also wanted grandchildren. She wanted her son to have the happiness of seeing himself in his children and watching them grow. Now she just had to convince the Hokage that it was worth an effort. Well, she hadn't completely convinced the copy ninja, but she had a feeling it wouldn't take much more prodding. It all hinged on the Hokage.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsunade yawned rubbing her face. Her job could be seriously exhausting at times. She'd been going over documents all day. She wasn't even halfway finished with her work. It didn't help that her thoughts kept drifting to the team she'd sent after Orochimaru. She received a notice that they'd found his trail, but there was very little else to go on. She trusted in the Inuzuka's tracking abilities, and she really needed to stop dwelling on this. She had to trust her shinobi and continue her work.

Tsunade was about to reach for another document when a knock came at her door. Tsunade sighed, "What is it now?"

Shizune opened the door, "Lady Tsunade, Haruno, Mebuki is here to see you. I told her she'd need to make an appointment, but she said it was rather urgent she see you as soon as possible. Should I let her in?"

Tsunade nodded. She didn't know why the woman was here, but if the woman was anything like her daughter then she wouldn't exaggerate the situation. Besides, it gave her a bit of a break in the monotony of paperwork.

Mebuki entered, quickly bowing, "Thank you for seeing me, Mi'Lady."

Tsunade nodded, "Sure, but this isn't about Orochimaru is it?"

Mebuki stood straight looking at the Hokage, "No Ma'am, I have a very personal inquiry."

Tsunade cocked a brow somewhat interested, "Oh, really? Well, go ahead then."

Mebuki nodded, "It has recently come to my attention that my son and Hatake, Kakashi are romantically involved."

Tsunade's eyes softened. It wasn't any news to her, though it seemed the other woman hadn't known. She must be blind and deaf. They'd been the talk of the village from the moment they got together, "Well, that does explain rather a lot, don't you think?"

Mebuki sighed, "Yes, it does. It's quite concerning to me for obvious reasons."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I'm sure it would be, especially given certain recent developments."

Mebuki nodded, "Yes, and neither seem to really care what troubles could lie in the future. Still, I may have an alternative."

Tsunade leaned forward, "I'm listening."

Mebuki smiled, "You seemed very familiar with the jutsu cast on Sakura, and you said that given several months of research you may even be able to perform such a jutsu. Am I correct?"

Tsunade sighed, "It's a very advanced form of chakra manipulation, and while I may be able to perform it with a great deal of research and testing I will not put Sakura's life…"Mebuki shook her head causing Tsunade to pause, "…You don't want me to use it on Sakura do you?"

Mebuki shook her head again, "No, I sat down with both Sakura and Hatake-san only yesterday, and we all felt I should speak with you on the possibility before making a decision. Hatake-san has agreed to keep an open mind to the option if the risks are low."

Tsunade smirked, "Well, this does make things interesting. I may not be the best option for such a jutsu though. Usually I wouldn't admit this, but in this case there is one other who may be better suited to such a task. Give me some time to do preliminary research and I'll get a collective list of possible risk factors…oh, and one more thing, Haruno-san."

Mebuki nodded, "Whatever you need, Mi'Lady."

Tsunade nodded, "I'm not going to all this effort without a little insurance that it won't be wasted. Speak with the couple, and let's draft a betrothal agreement. After that I feel we can get to work."

Mebuki nodded, "Thank you very much, Mi'Lady!"

Tsunade grinned, "Yeah, yeah, now get out of my office."

Mebuki bowed before leaving the room.

Shortly after, Shizune came in to check on the Hokage, "Were you able to help Haruno-san?"

Tsunade sighed, "Actually, I was thinking you could probably help her more than I. Sit down, and I'll explain the situation."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as Sakura groaned. He was fixing the counter that he'd broken in his anger two days ago. They were a lot safer now. Tsunade had informed him that they had Orochimaru on the run somewhere near the border to sound. She'd lifted the ANBU restrictions, and simply asked that they didn't leave the village. Technically Sakura wasn't even under his protection anymore. He could go home with his mother if he wanted.

"This crap smells worse than your feet."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura from his place at his dining room table, "Then perhaps you should better control your temper in the future to avoid needlessly breaking my house."

Sakura growled, "Well, maybe you shouldn't make me so damn emotional!"

Kakashi stood and reached forward to pull the younger man into him. The trowel Sakura had been using to seal the cracks in the counter clattered to the floor.

"Are you certain you want me to stop making you emotional?" Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura shuddered mumbling something incoherent as lips found his and warmth began to spread. He'd missed this. It was the first time they'd really been alone since his mother had been here, and he honestly didn't know why he hadn't taken advantage of the situation off the bat. His mother had instructed him to fix the "hideous blemish" he'd made in his fit of rage the day prior, and he hadn't really thought to go against her wishes.

Now he moaned lavishing the feeling of hands on his flesh. Kakashi's heated expression brought him boiling right along with him. His thoughts were dissolving into delicious delirium when Kakashi turned them pushing Sakura down into the dining room chair.

Sakura looked with wide eyes up into the man in front of him. No, he wasn't about to. Oh yes, he was….

Mebuki sighed contentedly to herself as she reached to open the door of Hatake-san's home. She'd really out-done herself lately. She really almost couldn't believe how well things were moving. She was so lost in her exhilaration that she didn't notice the sounds being made on the other side of the door. She continued to smile for exactly 3. 45 seconds after opening the door. It was at this point that the smile completely fell from Mebuki's face.

Mebuki stilled herself as she tried to reign in her anger. The sounds coming from the dining room were more than she could overlook, and she did not wish to know any of the finer details of why those sounds were being made. She sighed before clearing her voice rather loudly. From the living room she could not see the couple on the other side of the wall, but she could see the forgotten trowel lying on floor by the half-constructed island bar.

The sound of a chair scratching across the floor followed before the rustling of clothes and hurried breaths. Mebuki groaned running a hand through her hair. She'd thought it would be okay to leave them here for merely a couple hours, but they'd obviously proved her wrong. At least she didn't have to worry about any unplanned pregnancies being thrown into the mix of problems currently at hand.

"Any day now…" she said getting rather irritated with the length of silence she'd now been waiting.

Sakura poked his head around the wall as if it was an enemy ninja on the other side instead of his own mother. He could see the rather raw irritation on her face, but she actually seemed pretty composed. Sakura sighed finally coming fully around the wall with Kakashi not far behind him.

Mebuki sighed, "I see you two are dressed once again. Good. Come sit down. I am going to try and ignore what just happened. That being said, I don't think I'll be leaving the two of you alone again for any length of time."

Sakura sighed moving to sit on the sofa in the living room. Apparently Kakashi was smart enough to realize standing was the wiser choice at the moment than following to sit next to Sakura.

Mebuki waited until they were both giving her their undivided attention, "I'd like to discuss the meeting I had with the Hokage."

Sakura and Kakashi both nodded watching the older woman.

"The Hokage was very interested in my idea. She's going to get a list of possible risk factors for you sometime soon, Hatake-san. She did, however, have a condition."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "What type of condition?"

Mebuki turned looking at the man who was not but five years younger than herself. It was hard to believe he'd probably be her daughter-in-law. Mebuki gave a small chuckled, "She wants a betrothal agreement to be drawn as a form of insurance that she's not wasting her time and energy. I don't think she's asking for much."

Confusion washed over Sakura's face, "You aren't opposed to such an agreement so early? What if the jutsu fails or the risks are too great?"

Mebuki frowned, "I'm trying not to think of that possibility, but I doubt that I could keep you two apart even if it does."

Sakura's eyes widened and he turned to Kakashi who wore a soft smile.

Kakashi nodded, "I find her term agreeable."

Mebuki nodded, "Yes, as do I. It would be greatly helpful if the two of you act appropriately over the next few months. I know there is still some risk for Sakura's safety, but if we draw up this agreement the two of you will be officially betrothed. Your actions will reflect this family's image, and I want you to know that I find it greatly displeasing to walk into this house to the sounds of…of, well you very well know what!"

Kakashi nodded seeing the hurt in the older woman face. He bowed at the hips, "My apologies for engaging in sexual intercourse with your son before marriage. I will refrain from doing so in the future."

Mebuki blushed nodding in acknowledgment as Sakura just gaped, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi laughed lightly, "There's no point in hiding it, and your mother is right. Our actions were inappropriate, not that I regret them." He said winking in Sakura's direction. Sakura blushed remembering the way Kakashi had moved over his lap just moments before. Damn his mother for interrupting like she had.

Mebuki frowned, "That last bit didn't help your apology, Hatake-san."

Kakashi shrugged scratching the back of his neck, "I'm not going to lie."

Mebuki sighed, "Very well…Sakura, I'd like you to clean up that mess on the floor and finish the job I asked you to do before I left. Hatake-san, I'd like to discuss any concerns you might have with the betrothal agreement more privately."

Sakura frowned, "What? Why can't I be there?"

Mebuki looked at her son, "You aren't needed at the moment. I am the current head of our family, and will be until your marriage is finalized."

Sakura grumbled leaving the room.

Kakashi sighed, "I know you realize he'll only listen in on us. What is it you wanted?"

Mebuki smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to discuss things here. We have a wedding to plan. Come on now, bride-to-be. I want to go see a friend of mine. We can discuss things along the way."

Kakashi's eyes widened and a drop of sweat beaded on his forehead. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi watched his future mother-in-law closely out of the corner of his eye. She'd said she wanted to discuss his concerns, but she'd yet to even speak to him after she'd drug him into town.

Mebuki smiled, "Something on your mind, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi sighed, "Why did you bring me out here?"

Mebuki laughed, "Because, I want to get to know you better, and there is a lot for you to learn. You do realize you will likely be a woman soon?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "No, the thought never once occurred to me."

Mebuki sighed, "Sarcasm isn't lady-like, Hatake-san."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "I'll stop you there. If you have any inclination of trying to mold me into a woman please get it out of your head. I have no intention of trying to be something I am not. When, or even if, the change comes I will deal with the changes it brings, but don't fool yourself into thinking I am a woman, at least not yet."

Mebuki sighed, "Fine. I suppose I'm just missing my daughter a bit."

Kakashi closed his eyes holding in his emotions, "Your daughter is not gone simply because she's changed genders, and he probably would have enjoyed being on this little outing with us a lot more than fixing the counter. That son of yours is still Sakura. He didn't magically become a different person, and I will not magically change who I am if the jutsu is successful in making me female. It's true that traditional roles will probably be a little distorted in our relationship, but we will find a way to balance our lives together. Please don't try to interfere."

Mebuki nodded, "I suppose I can respect that."

Kakashi nodded casually, "You don't have a choice. Don't mistake my hospitality till now as submission. You hold no power over us. In the end all of our decisions are our own. "

His words were spoken so matter-of-factly almost as if he were telling her the weather, but the power in his voice was almost palpable. She had to remember that this man was a legendary shinobi. How in the world could she have forgotten that? Mebuki gritted her teeth, "True enough…Ah, here we are!"

Kakashi looked at where they were and laughed softly, "A flower shop?"

Mebuki nodded, "Flowers are very important for weddings, and for specific flowers orders must be made months in advance."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "We don't even have a betrothal agreement written yet, much less a date decided."

Mebuki grinned, "Ah, but that's why we are here."

Kakashi watched as Mebuki led him into the flower shop. They passed the front desk and went straight into the back where a woman was waiting for them at a table.

Kakashi nodded, "Yamanaka-san."

The woman smiled, "Mebuki has asked me to act as mediator in the discussion of a marriage agreement. Is this agreeable to you, Hatake-san?"

Ahh, now it was all clear. Mebuki hadn't wanted Sakura to overhear the negotiations involved in a betrothal agreement. Kakashi agreed to the terms before sitting in the offered chair before him. This might take a while knowing the woman sitting across from him…

Sakura sighed. The counter was fixed. Not his best job, but he'd never been all that handy. It had taken forever, and now it was dark. He had absolutely no idea where his mother had taken Kakashi, but he was sure they'd be hungry when they got back.

Sakura moved toward the cabinets deciding the best course of action would just be to start dinner. If he made himself useful the time would go by more quickly. He decided on nabe since it was getting rather cool outside. It would be the perfect thing to warm up his mom and Kakashi when they got home.

Their ingredients weren't hurting. The ANBU had brought them more than enough groceries before they took their leave, and Sakura thought he could even manage a beef sukiyaki. Sakura quickly began working through the motions of chopping the vegetables, slicing the meat, and preparing the other ingredients to go into the pot.

He smiled to himself thinking for the first time how he was soon to be married. He'd be able to cook like this for Kakashi all the time, and then soon he'd cook for their children too. He turned to fill a picture of water in the sink. He needed to ground himself in work before his thoughts turned to strange places. At this point in time he didn't even know if the jutsu would happen. If it was too risky there was no way he'd let Kakashi do it. He didn't need to sit here thinking about children they may never have. No, he could focus on the meal and make it the best for Kakashi and his mother.

The nabe was simmering quietly, and Sakura was checking the rice when he heard the door open. He smiled when he heard the familiar deep tone, "Something smells amazing."

Mebuki was next, "Mmmm, Sakura, you didn't have to cook. I could have made something. Hatake-san is right though. It smells wonderful."

Sakura smiled turning to Kakashi as he made his way around the counter looking at Sakura's work. He pulled the older man in giving him a light kiss, "I made beef sukiyaki. Sound good?"

Kakashi nodded. Heat filled his face and he realized he was actually blushing a bit at the casual show of affection. He thanked Kami he wore his mask. Kakashi looked over Sakura at the pot bubbling on the stove, "That sounds perfect."

Mebuki smiled. It was good to see her son happy. She didn't mind the small show of affection. That was normal. As long as they kept it to that she wouldn't say anything. It actually pleased her to see the normal transaction between the two. She'd felt a little guilty thinking her presence might have made things too awkward.

The betrothal negotiations went much smoother than Mebuki had originally anticipated. Of course, they'd been very different than what normally would have happened, but this was a very different situation.

The betrothal agreement was decided in two steps. They decided to separate financial choices and family choices. From a financial standpoint it was easier to look at Sakura as the bride and Kakashi the groom. This way Mebuki could pay for the wedding and take care of any things that popped up. Of course, they all knew the bride would be Kakashi at the end of the day, but this gave Mebuki "mother of the bride" privileges in deciding some of the wedding arrangements. Kakashi didn't mind at all considering his view point on wedding planning. He'd insisted that a dowry wasn't necessary, and while Mebuki had finally given in she'd decided she would later give Sakura's dowry to the couple as a wedding gift.

The second part of the agreement dealt with familial matters. From this standpoint it was much easier to look at Kakashi as the bride and Sakura the groom. Kakashi had agreed to take Sakura's name and become a member of the Haruno family. Mebuki wanted her husband's family line to continue in Konoha. The Haruno clan was old but quite spread out. They were the last of the Harunos in Konoha. Kakashi had understood, and while he'd worked hard to bring honor back to his family name he'd agreed.

Mebuki thought that everything had worked out splendidly. Now all they had to do was pray the jutsu was successful…or even possible…


	17. Chapter 17

Shizune strained her eyes as she looked over the scrolls for a fifth time. She'd been studying for nearly three months now, and as always, Tsunade was an amazing sensei. Still, she was having trouble with one part of the jutsu Lady Tsunade wanted her to prepare.

To everyone's surprise, Orochimaru's corpse was found decapitated about four weeks ago. No one was sure who killed the Sannin, but the same name was lingering on the back of every tongue…The scrolls brought back from Orochimaru's hideout had been immensely helpful, but the problem she was having was something that even he couldn't fix. Actually, it was the reason he'd chosen Sakura as his test subject. Chakra had to be very carefully balanced between the user and the target.

Shizune was almost ready to give up when her hand brushed against another book she'd left on the edge of her desk months ago. It was a simple beginners book, but sometimes even the basics can do big things…The gears began to whir in her mind as a plan began to form. This could actually work!

Kakashi bit into his hand trying not to make a sound. Dammit.

They'd been on this mission to grass for nearly a month. It had been long, and they'd nearly blown cover at least once due to unresolved tensions. Now, less than two days walk to Konoha, Kakashi was finally getting to feel relief flood his body. Their tent was not even close to sound proofed, and there was no way he wanted the weapon's specialist in the other tent to hear them. She'd probably impale them both before they could even speak on their behalf.

Sakura smirked up at Kakashi licking his lips. Damn the man was gorgeous. They'd been out here for a while now, and Sakura had grown a nice covering of facial hair that only made him look sexier. He grinned down at the smaller man, "My turn."

Kakashi nodded pulling his mask down as he moved over his fiancé. They'd both agreed not to take things too far. It was out of respect for Sakura's mother's wishes, and while they hadn't exactly had a talk with the woman, this was their compromise.

Sakura moaned moving against the moist heat bringing him some much needed pleasure. He let his hands run through silver locks urging the man above him to continue further. Abstaining the last three weeks and two days had nearly killed the pink haired man and he almost bowled over his fiancé the moment they'd felt their companion's chakra even out as she'd fallen asleep.

The mission had been a more than welcome escape from his mother's wedding planning, and they'd both enjoyed being back on the job. Despite that, Sakura couldn't say he wasn't happy to be heading home. Lady Tsunade' preliminary research had shown minimal risk to performing the jutsu on Kakashi, but one risk was higher than any. Chakra levels needed to be perfectly balanced, and Tsunade's chakra was much larger in quantity than Kakashi's. That wasn't the concern though, since Lady Tsunade had wanted Shizune to perform the jutsu. Kakashi actually had a little bit higher chakra than Shizune, so there was the opposite problem. If they didn't find a way to counter balance the chakra, it could be dangerous for Shizune to perform the jutsu. Still, Tsunade hadn't seemed concerned that a solution wasn't available, and Kakashi had agreed to undergo the jutsu if it could be performed safely.

Kakashi smirked up at Sakura who frowned, "Not a word. It's been a while."

Kakashi let out a soft laugh, "Nothing to be ashamed of, but you didn't even try to be quiet. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Sakura laughed pulling the man to his chest covering them with a blanket. It was a closeness he'd needed for quite a while. Just feeling his fiancé's heart beat against his own was a comfort that he couldn't ever replace. He winced as Kakashi brushed against his still healing wound.

Kakashi frowned pulling back, "It's still hurting? I thought you healed it?"

Sakura nodded, "I did, but the infection had already set and festered before we made it back to the camp that night. It's not serious anymore, but it's still sore."

Sakura decided that if Kakashi hadn't noticed him limping he'd not point it out now.

Kakashi nodded turning over and pulling Sakura's arms around him. This way he wouldn't put any pressure on his wound.

Winter was fully set in now, and the cold wind pushed against the tent. The small blanket they shared didn't really bring much heat, but sharing body heat helped a lot. The sound of each other's breathing quickly lulled them to sleep.

Mebuki narrowed her eyes at the store clerk, "400?"

The clerk's eyes widened at the intense glare, "350?"

Mebuki cocked a brow, "Is that the best you can do?"

The clerk sighed, "300, and that's the least I'll take."

Mebuki grinned, "Sold. Thank you very much, Sir."

Mebuki was overjoyed with her purchases. She was easily on track with the wedding preparations. She had gone ahead and started with most of the larger planning such as venue, music, flowers, etc. There was only one large detail they couldn't even hope to start planning yet. The dress. She'd had Sakura and Kakashi look at materials, but neither could really decide on anything, and Kakashi just didn't have his heart in it. There was no way to know what the man's measurements would be once he'd undergone the change, so it was a dead-end.

Well, maybe not completely dead. Mebuki had a meeting tomorrow with Lady Tsunade. She really hoped it was good news. The sooner they got all of this out of the way, the sooner she could get on to other things.

Mebuki made her way home subtly nibbling on her snack. She didn't always haggle with the man at the dango stand, but she'd known this one since her academy days and it was so fun to make him sweat.

Her boys were supposed to be coming in today, and she'd bought enough groceries to build them a feast. She was looking forward to seeing them come through the door to the magical aroma of her home cooked meal.

Mebuki pushed her door open and dropped the groceries on the table. She tossed her dango stick in the trash and rolled up her sleeves. It was time to get to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is disappointed that Orochimaru's exit is quiet and somewhat anticlimactic, then I'll just refer say, "I don't write action" lol. His sudden death plays into the sequel, so all will be revealed eventually.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura groaned propping his leg up on table. He knew he was just being a big baby. He'd had much worse wounds in the past. The infection was completely gone, and he'd healed most of the tissue damage. The pain was merely from the muscle being pulled before it was ready.

Kakashi moved to sit on the coffee table next to Sakura's foot and started moving his hands across the younger man's skin.

Sakura let his head roll back against the back of the couch enjoying the nice massage. It was exactly what the sore muscle needed after being on his feet so long.

"Are you sure your mother won't mind that we didn't head straight to her house? I'm pretty sure she was planning something when we got back." Kakashi said not really looking up as he continued his ministrations.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know. I just wanted to be off my feet, and your house is closer to the gate."

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, I think we should at least call her and let her know you're here."

Sakura grunted, "Nah, you're right. You usually are. I'm just being stubborn."

Kakashi smiled leaning over to grab Sakura's hands and literally pull him to his feet. Sakura laughed letting himself fall into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sakura…"

Sakura finally stood on his own, "All right, let's go!"

Kakashi shook his head as he marched out after the suddenly spry younger man.

Mebuki waved to the boys from her kitchen as they came in the back door, "Why don't you boys go get washed up while I finish dinner….umm...separately of course."

Sakura laughed, "Awww, Mom, and here I thought you were giving us the green light to bathe together right here at home!"

Mebuki just shook her head grinning at her son's sarcasm, "All right, just go. You can have your laugh later."

Sakura laughed motioning Kakashi to follow him toward the baths out back. The Haruno home was rather large, and like most of the older families in the village it was pretty traditional. In the back of the house there was a huge traditional bath. It was separated into two parts. One was for females and one was for males. Sakura took the male side telling Kakashi the female side was much cleaner and to go ahead.

Sakura wished he could say the male baths were even used, but they probably hadn't been touched since his father passed well over a year ago in the 4th ninja war. He still remembered coming back from the horrible battle that ended everything. There was so much to rebuild, but the human body couldn't be rebuilt, despite what Orochimaru thought.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised when he walked into an immaculate bathroom. The water was already drawn, and it was still hot. Sakura smiled listening to the crackle of the fire. He really shouldn't be surprised. His mother had been anticipating their return, and she'd rushed them right into the baths. He shouldn't be surprised that she'd cleaned it up, and even had a warm bath waiting.

Sakura quickly washed himself before sinking deeply into the warm water letting it sooth his tired muscles. The bath felt absolutely amazing.

When Sakura heard the fire begin to die he pulled himself from the water. He'd nearly fallen asleep. It had done wonders for him, and he felt ten times better than before.

Sakura smiled feeling the warm chakra on the other side of the wall when he went to get a towel. Sakura quickly dried himself moving to the door with his towel around his waist.

Kakashi was pulling a towel from the cabinet when the door opened. Sakura sauntered in nothing more than a towel. Damn, idiot.

Kakashi sighed, "What are you doing?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "I was just going to say I have some of your clothes in my room if you want a change. Our clothes are pretty dusty."

Kakashi sighed. He'd thought the younger man would try something right here under his mother's roof. Perhaps his oozing sex appeal just gave Kakashi bad ideas.

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Sakura frowned, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, just…Let's just go get clothing on. Please?"

Sakura nodded not sure why the man was irritated.

Sakura dug around in his drawer pulling out several pairs of shirts and pants. He'd accumulated quite a bit of Kakashi's belongings. He wouldn't dwell on how that happened. He found a comfortable shirt and pants turning to hand them to Kakashi.

Kakashi just stared, distracted by the way wet pink locks stuck to tight, toned shoulders. Damn, what was wrong with him?

Mebuki smiled rushing to finish the last touches of the food she was preparing.

Everything was spread out over the dining room table. Hers wasn't as large at Hatake-san's, but she believed small intimate meals were important. She had a disturbing feeling that Hatake barely even used his dining room table. After all, if he had 3 or less people they could easily eat at the bar on the island. She doubted the reclusive man ever had more company than that.

Mebuki was just putting the last items on the table when the duo emerged from the bath. They looked clean and for some reason they looked a little irritated at each other. Well, her food would soon fix that!

Kakashi sat at the spot Mebuki-san directed, and while he was thoroughly annoyed with himself, he could appreciate the amazing display of food in front of him.

"Did you make all of this by hand, Mebuki-san?" he asked in amazement at the delicately cut shapes and minute details folded into the meal.

Mebuki grinned, "Yes, well I have been working on it most of the day. I really wanted you both to relax when you got home. Long missions can be so exhausting, and I don't image that was easy on either of you. Still, it must have been nice getting back to work after so long."

Sakura smiled at his mother. She was pushy, nosy, and stubborn, but the woman was also one of the most caring people he'd ever known.

He was not going to let his mood hang low. Instead he decided to let the food lift his spirits. After Mebuki blessed the food he dug in quickly. The homemade food was amazing on his palate after eating nothing but river fish and food pills for a month.

Mebuki never looked up from her food, "I have a meeting with Lady Tsunade tomorrow. I'd like both of you to come with me if that's alright."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Has she…?"

Mebuki grinned, "I have a feeling there will be very good news."

Kakashi nodded. He'd been expecting it. After they heard the wealth of scrolls hulled up in Orochimaru's lair he assumed the research Shizune was doing would move much more quickly. She must have finally found a way to balance out the jutsu. He'd never known Shizune to stop until she was finished, and the woman was extremely thorough. It actually made Kakashi feel more secure when he'd heard she'd be the one performing the jutsu. He could only assume Tsunade was trying to push the next generation to take on more of the things she would usually do. The woman wasn't getting any younger…

Sakura swallowed his food coughing a bit, "Wow, so soon?"

Mebuki nodded, "Yes. The sooner the better, don't you agree."

Sakura turned to Kakashi who merely shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to eating. He supposed they'd be making some life changing decisions tomorrow. Better to enjoy the good food.


	19. Chapter 19

Tsunade smiled at her assistant. Actually Shizune was far more than just her assistant. The girl was basically her family. She'd always known the girl was brilliant, but this was amazing. She'd developed a whole new formation for the jutsu, and this would make things much more stable. Actually it made things so stable she could practically do it on anyone!

She set the papers down welling with pride on her face as she looked up at the woman standing in front of her, "Brilliant! I never doubted you, but this is amazing."

Shizune grinned, "Thank you. When I realized how to do it, it was almost like it'd been staring me in the face the whole time. It was so obvious that I can't believe Orochimaru didn't think of it himself."

Tsunade moved her hands together, "Kakashi and the Harunos should be arriving soon. Have we prepped room seven for them?"

Shizune nodded, "Yes, there was a nurse cleaning it earlier, and I have Hinata scheduled to aid me during the procedure. I don't think it would be wise to have Sakura in the room. I think he would be too emotionally compromised."

Tsunade sighed, "I'll keep him and his mother here in my office. The procedure is fairly quick, so it shouldn't be any trouble. Besides, I'll need someone to help me while you're busy."

Shizune turned hearing a knock on the door, "I guess it's go time."

Shizune opened the door allowing the three to come in and sit. She walked back to the Hokage's desk taking her papers.

Tsunade smiled, "Shizune is going to briefly explain the procedure and any possible risks. I'll need you to sign the release forms, and then we have a room prepared. We can proceed immediately if everything is in agreement."

They all seemed to understand, so Tsunade turned the floor over to Shizune. Shizune walked around Tsunade's desk, "The procedure should be pretty simple. Remember that Orochimaru did this from outside of your home without even looking at Sakura. The jutsu focuses chakra, and the only major risk factor is when the chakra is unbalanced. Orochimaru chose very carefully to make sure his chakra was a perfect match with his victim, but I believe by using Fuinjutsu alongside the chakra molding technique, I can seal off small segments of Kakashi's chakra one at a time until his chakra is a perfect match for my own. Then I can proceed to mold his chakra. Once the jutsu is finished I need only release his chakra a bit at a time. As long as the seals aren't all broken together they should adapt to the body's new chakra system relatively quickly in small bursts. Any questions?"

Mebuki raised her finger for a second before speaking, "How long will the procedure last? Can you be sure the seals will correctly balance his chakra? What if you miscalculate it?"

Shizune nodded, "I assure you I can feel the chakra accurately and tell the exact moment when it balances. It would be best for Kakashi to sleep during the procedure if possible. Chakra is much easier to mold when it isn't actively circulating. As ninja our chakra is always hyperactive when we're awake. We are much more aware than a civilian would be. If I did happen to miscalculate, which is extremely unlikely, then it could damage one of our chakra systems. Actually, it's more likely to be me if anyone since my chakra is lower, but I'm confident in my abilities."

Sakura had concern written all over his face, but he wasn't sure how to word his thoughts. He looked over at Kakashi, who looked remarkably calm, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kakashi was silent for a minute or so. The entire room's attention was trained on him.

Finally his eyes creased in a smiled, "Yup."

Shizune clapped her hands, "Okay then! We need you to sign the release papers. Hinata is waiting for us in room 7. We're going to give you a light sedative to help you sleep. The whole procedure should be less than an hour. The longest part is simply setting and releasing the seals. I'm sorry to say this, but neither Haruno-san nor Sakura-kun will be allowed in the room."

Sakura's eyes widened before moving to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded moving to sign the papers Tsunade pushed forward. When he was done he turned back to Sakura. He pulled his mask down in front of everyone, not caring who saw his face since it would soon change, and drew Sakura against him, "This is the last time I'll see you in this form, but I'll always be me. I love you. Remember that no matter what emotional drama may come from this."

Sakura nodded watching his love walk from the room.

Shizune took a deep breath. She was confident in her abilities. She'd prepared the seals ahead of time, but it would still take a great deal of time to set them. She doubted she'd need all of them, but it was better to have too many than not enough. She moved to the side of the room to begin work on them while Kakashi moved into the room behind her.

Hinata smiled bowing at the waist, "Hello, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled, "Hi, Hinata-san."

Hinata knew this was a huge leap. Sakura was one of her closest friends. She wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. She pulled out a dressing gown for Kakashi to change into and then pulled the curtain closed.

Shizune's seals would take a while to organize, so when Kakashi was finished changing Hinata continued to set up the monitors for his vitals and administer the sedative. It was a very low dose, and it wasn't a strong sedative. They didn't need to knock Kakashi out. It just induced sleep quickly. It was never easy to fall asleep with people watching.

Hinata smiled a few moments later when Kakashi's chakra evened out. Good, things were going well. She turned back around to see if Shizune needed anything. The woman was scanning over papers double checking all of her calculations. She was a perfectionist, but that was a very good thing in this field.

Finally Shizune got to work placing the seals. She took her time delicately placing them one at a time. It took the better part of the hour since she sealed off very small portions of chakra one by one. It was only once she was absolutely sure Kakashi's chakra was an exact match for her own that she took a deep breath. Now, the hard part was over.

Hinata handed a glass of water to Shizune as she wiped her forehead, "Do you need anything else, Shizune-sama?"

Shizune shook her head, "No, just watch now."

Kakashi's body began to glow softly as Shizune began to focus her chakra. Her hands moved quickly through a long series of hand signs. The first thing Hinata noticed was that Kakashi's chakra was changing. It was morphing, and in moments it was nearly unrecognizable. The jutsu worked much faster than Hinata imagined. Still, as shocking as the chakra forming had been, Hinata just couldn't describe the view of seeing Kakashi's body formed anew. The man sleeping in front of her was quickly changing, and her eyes almost couldn't keep up with the process. He first appeared to be shrinking, but then it was clear that wasn't what was happening as his face softened and his hips broadened. It was not even a moment later that an entirely new form lay on the bed.

Shizune rushed forward to check the monitors, but they all read normally. He still slept soundly. He was completely undisturbed.

Shizune sighed, "Well, he does make a pretty woman, doesn't he?"

Hinata giggled, "Yes, I think Sakura will be very please. Good job, Shizune-sama."

Shizune nodded, "We aren't finished yet.

Hinata grew serious, "Hai, right. We still have to dismantle the seals."

Shizune went to work. It took much less time to take the seals down than it did to erect them, but they did have to wait in between each one for Kakashi's chakra to stabilize. Each bit of chakra would at first be seen as foreign since Shizune no longer had a connection with Kakashi's chakra system. The chakra that was sealed was not molded with the rest, so it was unchanged. Still, it was the reason Shizune had used to many seals to do it piece by piece. The small bursts of chakra would be overwhelmed and reestablished as long as they came one at a time. It took a bit longer than Shizune first thought, but she felt such a wealth of relief flood her when the last seal broke and after more than an hour of work, Kakashi's chakra stabilized completely.

Hinata sighed in relief, "I'll inform Lady Tsunade and the Harunos."


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi groaned moving his hand to rub his face. He felt like he'd slept for an eternity. Other than feeling a bit tired from sleeping too much he felt fine. He moved to sit up and opened his eyes.

Sakura looked at the beautiful woman sitting in the hospital gown. Her silver hair was a bit straighter now and hung around her face, but he knew she was Kakashi. She looked tired, and Sakura reached out to hold her hand reassuring her that he was there. It was when Kakashi's eyes opened to look at him that he smiled. Those deep dark eyes softened immediately giving him a soft smiled.

Sakura sighed, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kakashi stretched his arms up letting his muscles wake up. He motioned for Sakura to move and let him up. He really needed a toilet.

Sakura nodded moving back, but stayed close watching Kakashi. None of them knew exactly what would happen. It might not be exactly the same as Sakura's change. Besides, they both knew it could take up to three days for the hormones to settle into place.

Kakashi moved across the room toward the bathroom and shut the door. He knew Sakura was probably worried about him, but he was mentally prepared. It wasn't like this was thrown on him inexpertly. He'd been preparing himself for months. Still, mental pep talks and the real thing were far different, and when Kakashi looked into the mirror his heart nearly stopped.

It took a second, but it really sunk in….

He was now a woman.

Kakashi nodded repeating it to himself mentally. Herself….? You're a woman now. Nope. It was going to take a little while. He looked down into his shirt at his new body. Well, he doubted Sakura would be displeased in that regard. He was pretty darn happy. He had momentarily worried if he'd make an ugly woman. He was pretty wiry, but the curves he looked down at now showed no signs of his formerly masculine form. Sure, he was still pretty toned. At least it didn't look like he'd lose any physical fitness.

He was sure this would have disadvantages though. His arms and legs weren't as long. Actually he was pretty sure he was on the shorter side. He wasn't expecting that.

His bladder then decided to remind him why he'd come to the bathroom, and he moved to relieve himself. It was going to take some getting used to, like all the new aspects of his life, but he was prepared to deal with these kinds of things. He just hoped he could efficiently keep himself clean. He knew how, but putting something into practice wasn't always the same as reading about it.

Kakashi grimaced at the feeling of air hitting him between the legs. The hospital gown did very little, and the feeling was strange. Kakashi sighed flushing the toilet and moving back toward the hospital room.

Sakura waited patiently for Kakashi to finish her business. He knew first hand that it could be kind of emotional to get used to. He was surprised when Kakashi came out in a timely manner like it was no big deal, "You okay?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Her voice was not soft, but it had a definitive female tone. Sakura smiled, "You're beautiful."

Kakashi smirked bringing a hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Sakura laughed, "Not really, everything good?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. I mean it's definitely different, but so far nothing I wasn't expecting. I wouldn't mind some clothing."

Sakura stood moving across the room to a set of clothes, "Mom brought these for you to change into while you were sleeping. She went back home to fix dinner. Shizune said she checked you over thoroughly, and everything went very smoothly. I've already signed your discharge papers. We were just waiting for you to wake up. I didn't see a point in rushing anything."

Kakashi nodded moving to take the clothes. He laughed a bit at the red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno clan seal, "You're mother…"

Sakura scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry…"

Kakashi shook his head donning the clothes. They were loose, but the pants had a drawstring.

Kakashi looked around a bit, and Sakura realized she was probably missing her mask. His mother had taken all of Kakashi's belongings back to their home.

Sakura cursed, "I don't have your mask."

Kakashi frowned, "I'll make do."

Sakura watched as she reached forward and ripped the red cloth of the shirt until she had a long triangle. Now her midriff was bared making Sakura blush. Well she still had those washboard abs…

Sakura laughed, "Ready to go?"

Kakashi nodded following Sakura out of the room. They passed the medic station on the way out waving to Shizune and Hinata before taking their leave.

Kakashi's lip curled under the thin fabric on his face. Damn, he should have thought about the cold wind before ripping his shirt.

Sakura noticed Kakashi shiver and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her into his side. It wasn't much, but Kakashi's body was much smaller now. She fit right into the crook of his body.

Kakashi looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes before relaxing into his warm arms. This felt much better. It was kind of strange to do something so intimate while walking down the street in the middle of the village, but it felt so right that he didn't care.

When they arrived at the Haruno residence Sakura ushered Kakashi inside to the warmth.

Mebuki came running around the corner smiling, "Oh, you're back!"

Sakura nodded pulling Kakashi down onto the couch with him, "Yup, just trying to get warm. It's seriously cold out there."

Mebuki's face grew serious, "Well I'd better go build a fire. Sakura take Kakashi to find some proper clothing."

Kakashi groaned burying his face in the crook of Sakura's arm.

Sakura looked down that the woman in his arms, "Come on. She'll just keep nagging us till we do it."

Kakashi sighed following Sakura through the house to his room.

"Maybe some of my old stuff will fit you until we can go shopping…." Sakura said before trailing off hesitantly.

Kakashi touched his arm concern filling his face, "What's wrong?"

Sakura blinked getting his thoughts straight, "Sorry, I just forgot to tell you. Mom wants you to go dress shopping with her tomorrow. She said it couldn't wait any longer. Wedding dresses take a really long time to tailor since they're made from such delicate material with so many details. I'm not allowed to go…"

Kakashi breathed out happy that nothing serious was wrong with Sakura despite his pouting face, "That's fine. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, might as well be sooner. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to buy anything frilly or lacy. I'm still me."

Sakura smiled kissing Kakashi's nose, "I know you are, although…I wouldn't mind seeing you in something lacy…"

Kakashi turned desperate to ignore the feelings that sentence invoked. Clothing. He needed more clothing. He looked through Sakura's old belongings before finding an old set of standards that looked like they'd fit well enough. Sakura thought it would be neat to measure him, and had gone to get a tape measure while he'd changed. Kakashi threw the ripped shirt and makeshift mask in the garbage before looking back at the clothing on the bed.

It wasn't until Sakura left that Kakashi realized he'd forgotten to ask for something to bind his chest. He wasn't hugely busty, but he also wasn't used to the new body parts. They seemed to get in the way of his arms a bit. He'd have to learn to get around that during a fight. He hoped binding them would negate the problem. They were heavy, and Kakashi wasn't sure how much weight they held just on their own. He was trying to calculate it when Sakura came back.

Sakura froze in the doorway.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he dropped his hands. He hadn't thought how this would look when Sakura came back. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck laughing nervously.

Sakura's eyes glimmered as a smirk grew across his face, then a laugh burst forth as he held his stomach nearly dropping the measuring tape.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest before giving Sakura a withering scowl.

Sakura tried to control his laughter. He brushed a tear away taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but you are just too damn cute."

Kakashi's face turned to shock as Sakura's words registered, "I'm cute?"

Sakura nodded moving in front of Kakashi and pulling her in by the waist, "Absolutely adorable, and when you scowl like that your lip pouts a bit."

Kakashi sighed rolling his eyes a little in irritation. That wasn't the effect he'd been going for at all. Damn his newfound cuteness.

Sakura ran a hand down Kakashi's cheek making her still. She was so beautiful. He ran his thumb over her mouth gently. When her lips parted slightly Sakura looked back into Kakashi's dark eyes, "I want to kiss you, if that's okay."

Kakashi's mind was swirling, and he felt a heat fill his lower abdomen. He felt so overwhelmed that he almost thought he'd be sick. Those emerald eyes bore into him and all he could do was nod. Lips found his in a fevered rush. Kakashi moaned feeling the strong pull of Sakura's arms.

Sakura didn't want to rush Kakashi into anything too extreme, but she was just so beautiful in that moment looking up at him like she didn't know how to react. When Kakashi moaned Sakura grunted feeling himself react. Kakashi was putty in his hands, and Sakura grew worried that if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't stop at all. He pulled back putting distance between them.

Kakashi opened his eyes looking at the flushed man a foot away. Kakashi didn't want to stop. He let his hungry gaze lock on Sakura's manhood before moving to follow him. Sakura's eyes widened as he backed up further, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked up at him almost appalled. His heart sunk at the look in Sakura's eyes. He knew the man wanted him. He could see the proof in his pants. Why was he pulling away?

Kakashi's face was hurt and confused, and Sakura cursed when a tear formed in her eye.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as he reached up to brush the tear ready to slide down his face. What was happening to him? Kakashi backed up nearly tripping as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He let himself sit as the emotions wracked his body and tears poured down his face. He looked up into Sakura's face.

Sakura took a deep breath before sitting next to Kakashi. He pulled the woman he loved into his arms whispering softly that everything would be okay.

It was this moment when Kakashi realized she really was a girl….dammit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of changes to come! Mebuki is going to have some fun with her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, and of course there will be a mission or two. Btw, did you forget, or are you still wondering who the hell killed Orochimaru? Maybe we'll find out soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura held Kakashi's face in his hands carefully brushing the tears away. He smiled leaning down to rain kisses over her eyes.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm sorry…."

Sakura laughed softly, "Hey, don't turn into me, now."

Kakashi giggled and froze…usually that would have been more of a chuckle, "Did I just…"

Sakura burst into laughter, "Oh that was cute. Do it again."

Kakashi smirked but shook her head, "Your mom is going to worry soon. We should probably get back."

Sakura stood unashamedly eyeballing his fiancé's exposed body, "You should probably get dressed first."

Kakashi rolled her eyes annoyingly covering her chest, "And people say I'm a pervert…"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm only human. Anyway, there are some chest wraps in the top drawer if you want to wrap up. It's uncomfortable, but it really helps keep them out of your way. Also keeps them perky." He laughed winking before leaving the room.

Kakashi shook her head. She hadn't even been a woman for twenty-four hours, and she was balling like a baby. This wasn't like her. She knew she'd probably be emotional, but she couldn't be crying all the time. Cursing her overwhelming reaction she hurried to get dressed pulling her wrappings probably a little too tight.

Mebuki smiled as her son came into the kitchen. He lifted the lid off of her pot, "Mmm, smells good."

Mebuki shook her head, "Stay out of it. We'll eat when Kakashi joins us."

Sakura nodded moving to sit with his mother, "She shouldn't be long. I left her to get dressed."

Mebuki nodded, "Good, as you should."

Sakura didn't mention that he'd seen quite a bit of his fiancé's new body. His mom didn't need to know that particular tidbit.

Kakashi took quite a while dressing, and Sakura began to think she might be having trouble. He was just about to go check on her when she emerged from the hallway. She now wore her old mask smiling with her eyes like normal.

Sakura smiled. His old clothes fit Kakashi quite well. They were a little baggy, but Kakashi liked her clothes a little baggy. He doubted that changed. She looked quite comfortable with her hands in the pockets.

"What smells so amazing, Mebuki-san?" she asked lifting her face peering over the counter.

Mebuki grinned, "From now on I want you to call me Mom. After all, you two will be married in just a couple months. Did Sakura tell you about the appointment at the tailor tomorrow?"

Kakashi smiled softly, "Yeah, he said dress shopping or something like that."

Mebuki laughed winking, "I don't suspect it's as interesting for you as most young ladies, but it is necessary. Who knows, maybe you will enjoy it more than you think."

Kakashi seriously doubted that but kept it to herself. She didn't think she'd suddenly enjoy the more girly aspects of life just because she had a set of breasts, although she might not mind putting this new body into some lace for her husband-to-be.

Sakura just shook his head at the exchange, "Can we eat now, Mom?"

Mebuki nodded, "Yes, let's eat."

They sat down and quietly began eating. Kakashi's mind was swirling with a million different things. She was sure she was overanalyzing. Why was she dwelling on everything? Crying was normal, especially given her situation, and of course Sakura wanted to give her some space. Still she couldn't help the swirling thoughts and emotions that threatened to burst all over again. Was all of this because of the hormones, or was part of this actually just her?

Sakura watched Kakashi with concern. She hadn't touched her food, and she looked lost in thought, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi looked up startled, "Umm…yeah, I'm fine."

Kakashi reached to get a bite of food to show Sakura she was okay, but when the spoon hit her tongue she froze.

Mebuki looked on with concern, "Something wrong with your food, dear?"

Kakashi shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes again, "No…it's sooo good."

Sakura burst into laughter as Kakashi proceeded to attack her food. Was this how food tasted before? It was better than she could remember. It seemed to blow all of her other senses out of the water.

Kakashi started to laugh at herself between bites, "You know I never believed women when they called some food better than sex, but I think it might be possible."

Mebuki stared at Kakashi for a moment and then laughed, "Oh trust me, it's very possible."

Kakashi looked at Sakura who shrugged, "Don't look at me, I wouldn't know. Never had sex as a woman, remember?"

Mebuki choked, "Can we change the subject?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go home. Thank you for dinner, Mebuki-san."

Sakura sighed scratching the back of his neck, "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Kakashi smirked, "I think I can handle myself, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded before moving forward to embrace the woman he loved.

Mebuki nodded allowing them to kiss softly. She knew the separation would be difficult for them. They'd been together night and day for the last month or so, so it was only natural.

Sakura let his hands brush through soft silver strands. He wanted to memorize the feel, but he knew his mother was standing behind him.

Finally he sighed pulling back, "I've got to be at the clinic first thing in the morning, and by the time I get off work you'll probably be out shopping with Mom. I probably won't see you till evening."

Kakashi rolled her eyes even as they filled with tears, "Don't be so dramatic. I'm not going anywhere. It's only one day."

Sakura laughed reaching up to brush a few stray tears away, "I know. I love you."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, I love you too, you big idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Kakashi cries. She won't be a crybaby forever though. The thing about the food is actually based on the fact that women have more taste buds than men. We actually taste food more. So yeah, some food can be better than sex ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi groaned when the light hit her face. Man, she must have overslept. Slowly she drug herself out of bed and checked the bedside clock. Shit. She didn't have long before Mebuki would be pounding on her door. She was supposed to meet the woman almost ten minutes ago. She'd basically slept half the day away.

Kakashi quickly dressed herself ignoring her hair for the most part. She'd never paid a whole lot of attention to it. Sure it was straighter now and hung over her face, but she didn't think it warranted any extra care.

Kakashi was turning out of the bathroom when there was a pounding on her door. It was completely unsurprising when Mebuki stood on the other side of the door. She looked pretty irritated, "Sorry, I overslept."

Mebuki swallowed her annoyance with a deep breath, "Sakura said you were always late."

Kakashi snickered, "Yeah, well I usually do it on purpose. I never had a problem getting up on time before."

Mebuki sighed, "You're body is going to need more sleep now, but don't sleep forever…."

Kakashi sighed, "Great."

Mebuki waved the thought away, "Come on, we're late for your appointment as it is."

The dress shop was on the other side of the village, and they were pretty late by the time they got there. The attendant seemed a little huffy, "Welcome. We need to get into measurement quickly. We are seriously behind schedule already."

Mebuki nodded letting the woman take Kakashi away as she began looking over material samples in the front of the store.

Kakashi looked extremely uncomfortable when the woman told her she had to get undressed. There was no way she was taking off her mask. Kakashi watched the woman, slowly undressing everything else as she began pulling out a measuring tape.

Kakashi tensed up when the cold tape touched her skin, but she quickly got used to it. Her face went white as she looked at the numbers on the paper. Damn. She'd realized she was short now. A lot shorter than before, but she hadn't realized exactly how short…Only 161 cm? Sakura towered over her, but she never would have guessed there was 34 cm separating them.

"So, are we going more traditional or modern?" she asked handing Kakashi a bathrobe.

Kakashi's brow rose. He didn't really have an interest in all of this, but he knew a thing or two. There was something to knowing a bit about fashion when you were assassinating someone who lived a ritzy life. Your disguise had to be perfect. He'd used the disguise of a woman on more than one occasion. That being said he wasn't sure which style would be better. Sakura was wearing a suit, so maybe modern would be better…

She left saying she'd pull some dresses and she could find her "style". Kakashi sighed resigning herself to the chore. Hopefully they could decide something quickly and just go home.

Mebuki sat in one of the chairs outside the dressing room. The attendant said she'd send Kakashi out in one dress at a time.

It was several minutes later before Kakashi came out in the first dress. It was a gorgeous gown in a ballroom style. It wasn't very traditional, but it was very pretty nonetheless. Kakashi didn't look very happy in it. It was obvious the woman was irritated as she walked out of the changing room.

Mebuki shook her head, "No, that's not the dress. Try something else, please."

Kakashi's brow twitched before she turned around hefting the heavy dress back to the room she'd barely emerged from. This was going to be a long day…

Mebuki was going to have a talk with this attendant. She'd sent Kakashi out in several dresses, and each one was more disastrous than the last. It was clear from the very first dress that mobility would be an important factor to Kakashi. As a shinobi she'd want to easily move around, and the restriction of large dresses just wasn't going to work. It was also quite clear this was just not something Kakashi was comfortable with, and each dress seemed to be dimming the woman's mood even further.

Mebuki seemed to terrify the young woman, but she didn't care. She pulled several dresses that she thought looked much more traditional and quite a bit more comfortable, but they would still compliment Sakura's more modern styled suit.

She waited in the lounge for Kakashi to enter in one of the dresses.

It was obvious this dress was more comfortable for Kakashi right away. Her face didn't strain nearly as much as before, and the lazy eyed contentment was back on her face.

Mebuki smiled, "How do you feel?"

Kakashi nodded, "This one is much better."

She looked into the mirror cocking her head to the side, "It's comfortable, but I don't feel like it fits me well."

Mebuki tugged on the fabric a bit, "It's just a show model. The real dress will be tailored to your measurements."

Kakashi nodded, "I don't know anything about tailoring."

The attendant came up beside them somewhat timidly, "If I might make a suggestion?"

Kakashi's heart fluttered as she looked into the mirror. This was all beginning to feel weird… The attendant had pulled her hair back pinning a veil in it. What the hell was she feeling? That was definitely her in the mirror. She was a bride. There was no denying it, and the thought of Sakura seeing her like this suddenly…

Tears started to slip down Kakashi's face causing her to gasp softly.

Mebuki smiled softly, "I think we found a dress."

Kakashi just nodded not sure how to deal with the feelings welling inside her heart, and it was habit to clamp them down tight. She didn't usually show here emotions on her sleeve, and she really needed to get a hold of herself. She had a reputation to uphold. Where the hell was an Icha Icha novel when you needed one?

Sakura smiled at the older woman sitting on the bed. It was a fake smile, but he was trying to be a good medic. He honestly didn't think the woman's torn ligament was anything he needed to be called over for.

"Please try not to use your right leg for at least three days, and it should heal just fine." Sakura said writing up discharge papers.

"Three days?! You're kidding me! I can't be out of commission for that long." Came the loud objection from the purple haired kunoichi.

Sakura rolled his eyes, "Anko-san, if you push your leg needlessly it's going to be much more serious than a few day resting."

Anko pouted crossing her arms under her amble bosom.

Sakura rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look, I used to be a woman. I'm not going to fall for it. Facts don't change."

Anko laughed throwing her head back, "Well damn, it was worth a shot."

Sakura shook his head handing her the discharge papers, "Get the hell out of here, and don't forget your crutches."

Sakura ran a hand over his face. He really hoped his mother and fiancé were having a better time than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now this is up-to-date with Fanfiction.net. The remaining chapters will be posted as I post on Fanfiction. Maybe weekly. We'll see.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura’s brain was still in a fog as he walked into his family home. The dinner had been horrible. Oh the food had been great, and Kakashi had even let out a cute little moan at one point when she was eating her dessert, but save for that one glimmer their meal was silent. Once they got back, Kakashi had almost pushed him out the door telling him she wanted some time alone.

Mebuki noticed almost immediately that something was wrong with her son. He walked right past her straight to his room without so much as a goodnight.

Sakura sighed when his mother peeked her head into his room, “Everything alright, Sweetie?”

Sakura shook his head, “No, I am a horrible man. Just disown me now, or better yet, throw me in the river. It’s no less than I deserve.”

Mebuki frowned rushing to sit on the bed by her son, “What happened?”

Sakura threw himself back on the bed looking away utterly ashamed, “I…may have gotten Kakashi pregnant…”

Mebuki froze, “What?”

Sakura sat back up to look at his mom, “I didn’t mean to, but I know that’s no excuse. Oh, God, Mom, you should have seen Kakashi’s face. I’m a terrible person…”

Sakura clutched his face as the stinging spread throughout his cheek, “What the hell, Mom?”

Mebuki’s face was torn with disappointment, “That is because you left Kakashi confused and alone! I’m going to get her, and when I get back you’d better not be here. Find a friend’s house or something.”

“Mom?” Sakura asked. He’d never seen his mother this angry.

Mebuki pushed back tears, “Kakashi hasn’t even been a woman for five whole days. This is not something she should be going through.”

Sakura didn’t argue as his mother rushed out the door. Dammit….

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto nearly choked on his instant ramen when he heard the pounding on his front door. He was pretty surprised to see the tall pink haired man outside, “Hey, Sakura, what’s up?”

Sakura scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed, “Mom kicked me out…Mind if I crash here?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he let Sakura in. He scratched his cheek with one finger nervously, “Uh…why’d she kick you out?”

Sakura flinched, “I’d rather not talk about it, but it was pretty bad.”

Naruto nodded, “Uh, okay, Sakura, but are you sure you want to leave things like that?”

Sakura sighed, “Nothing I can say tonight is going to fix this. I’ll crash on the couch.”

Naruto just watched as his friend threw himself on the couch. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like seeing his friend so depressed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi held herself trying to stem the flow of tears. Why the hell couldn’t she stop crying? The idiot hadn’t meant to cause any harm, and she knew that. Still, no matter how hard she tried she was just so angry. Her abdomen was so sore. It was almost like her body was holding a personal grudge. She’d never known sex would suck this much afterward.

Kakashi reached over to get another spoonful of ice-cream when she realized the small tub was empty. Damn…and just like that the tears flowed further. Why the hell was it so sad to be out of ice-cream? That shouldn’t upset her this much…Everything just seemed so awful.

Kakashi’s lip curled as she felt wetness between her legs…again. Dammit. She’d been running to the bathroom every so often for the last several hours, and it was really getting on her nerves. She looked down and quickly realized this was not the same as the other times.

Kakashi was a little too freaked out to be relieved as she desperately tried to stop the blood from getting on anything else. It quickly began to trail down her thighs and then there was a knock on the door. What the hell?! Had she done something horrible to someone extremely important in a past life?

Mebuki frowned when no one answered and all she heard was panicked thuds on the other side of the door. She pushed the door open to see wide eyes and quickly found the problem the girl was trying to hide.

“Oh, Sweetie…” Mebuki said as her face softened going to aid the distressed woman.

Kakashi immediately stopped trying to hide and just sighed, “Everything is so fucked up tonight, Mebu-chan…”

Mebuki gave a sad laugh, “It’s going to be okay. You go get washed up, and I’ll clean up in here.”

Kakashi nodded allowing the woman to help her. She let the warm water of the shower wash away her anxiety until she just felt numb. She vaguely remembered Mebuki coming in and collecting her soiled clothes and leaving her a towel and clean clothes. By the time she got out of the shower Mebuki was waiting for her with a bag already packed.

“Am I going somewhere?” Kakashi asked trying to ignore the terrible cramps she was still experiencing. She could put two and two together now. She wasn’t in pain from the sex, but because she’d started her menstrual cycle. Wasn’t that just peachy?

Mebuki nodded, “Come stay with me tonight. You’ve been through a lot. It’s not good to be alone in times like this.”

Kakashi sighed, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

Mebuki put a hand up stopping her, “He’s not at home. He’s staying over at a friend’s.”

Kakashi blinked, “Um...okay.”

Mebuki smiled, “Come on, then.”

Kakashi was more relieved than she could really put into words. It had been a very long time since she’d had anyone she could lean on in such an intimate way. It felt strange, but it also felt wonderful.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were like a blur. Mebuki drug Kakashi around to okay all the orders she’d basically made already. None of it really interested Kakashi until they went to the bakery. Kakashi found a new appreciation for sweets. They sampled several types of cake and eventually decided on a red velvet three tier with buttercream frosting. Kakashi didn’t know if Sakura would like it, but she’d almost moaned out loud when she’d put the fork in her mouth.

She’d actually grown pretty close to her future mother-in-law on their outings. They had a lot more in common than she’d first thought, and Mebuki seemed to really understand her. It probably helped that they were similar ages, and had both fought in the 3rd ninja war. They shared stories and interests, and found that they actually enjoyed each other’s company quite a bit. Before Kakashi knew it Mebuki wasn’t dragging her out, but she was ready to go when the woman showed up at the door.

She hadn’t really seen much of Sakura lately. The wedding tasks kept her busy enough that it didn’t bother her to be off of missions. Lady Tsunade had insisted she take a break to get used to her new body. She spent several hours at the training grounds every day, and found that her skills hadn’t been largely affected by the change.

As she’d thought there were new limitations. She wasn’t quite as quick since it almost two steps for every one she’d made before. Her arms and legs were shorter, and she couldn’t hold as many kunai in one hand anymore. Still anyone who tried to say she wasn’t one of the most skilled ninja in Konoha would find themselves proved otherwise.

She went a couple of times to see Gai. She felt a little guilty having to reschedule their usual meetings so often. Gai teased her relentlessly, but she was expecting it.

She’d also gotten some much needed general shopping done. She’d basically needed a whole new array of clothing and then there were those feminine items that she was still a little scared of. Thank Kami she hadn’t needed them yet. Mebuki had been wonderful for explaining a vast amount of what was to come, but Kakashi was still edgy about it all. Before Kakashi knew it the weekend had arrived

Sakura’s week, on the other hand, was long and annoying as hell filled with long hours between the clinic and hospital. He was just getting ready to head home for the weekend when he was called to Tsunade’s office.

“Sakura, good, I have a mission. I’m sending you, Naruto, and Lee after a group of rogue ninja that was spotted in this location. This is an S rank mission, and it could very well take some time.” She said pointing at a map.

Sakura nodded, “Yes, Ma’am. When do we leave?”

Tsunade smiled, “Tomorrow morning. I’ll brief you all more before you leave. Get some rest.”

Sakura inwardly groaned but didn’t dare say a word out loud. Duty came before all else. That was the way of the ninja. Still, it was such a shame, but he had no intention of getting much rest.

Sakura made his way toward Kakashi’s home straight after work. If he was about to leave on a mission for who knows how long, he was going to spend what time he could with his fiancé first.

Sakura knocked but didn’t hear an answer. After searching with his chakra he found Kakashi was home. She must have heard the knock…Sakura opened the door unsure what he’d find, but he never expected what his eyes saw.

“Impatient as ever…” came the sultry voice of the woman in front of him.

Sakura immediately turned around trying not to let Kakashi see the blood that threatened to gush from his nose.

Kakashi sighed moving from her handstand. Her shirt fell back into place where it should be. Still she wasn’t wearing much. She’d thought some less vigorous exercise would be good to pass the time instead of going to the training ground again. At home it was easier to exercise with less clothes. She couldn’t help it if the buffoon barged in.

Sakura blinked a few times with his back to Kakashi trying to manage his stray thoughts, “Umm, those must be new…”

Kakashi laughed, “I’ve got a lot of new things.”

Sakura nodded, “Um…are you going to change or just stand there?”

Kakashi smirked, “I haven’t decided yet, Mr. Intruder.”

Sakura groaned throwing his head back. He was definitely going to regret asking this, but he just couldn’t help it, “Are you going to punish me?”

Kakashi rolled her eyes, “No, I think you’re already being punished enough. Still two months till the wedding.”

Sakura let out his breath hearing Kakashi’s voice singsonging as it trailed away down the hall.

Kakashi pulled off her sweaty tank top before sliding into a loose sleeping gown. She’d found several of these on one of her shopping trips, and she had to admit they were comfortable to sleep in. They very casual, but fairly modest. Hopefully the small bit of leg wouldn’t throw Sakura into an uncontrollable tizzy.

Though, if Sakura had been able to control himself seeing her almost naked just now in just a tank and panties doing a handstand that basically left her tank falling on her face, then he was getting much better. Kakashi didn’t know if she liked that idea or not.

In a way it was good that Sakura was learning control. It meant that maybe they’d both find some release without going all the way before the wedding, but still….There was a part of Kakashi that didn’t care and just wanted Sakura’s blood to boil when he saw her.

Sakura was taking deep breaths trying to compose himself. His blood was boiling, and he could hardly keep himself from running after Kakashi and taking her right now. He had to get himself under control. This was downright shameful. He was one of the most respected medical shinobi in the village. He was prized for his chakra control. Chakra was so much easier to control than his body, especially in the presence of Kakashi.

Sakura looked down at himself in disgust. Dammit.

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” Kakashi asked in that lazy droll tone as she entered the room.

Sakura stiffened turning around. For once he was glad that his pants were loose, “I’ll tell you later.”

Kakashi shrugged, “Hungry? I have some leftover stew in the fridge.”

Sakura shook his head, “I mean, yeah, I’m hungry, but I was hoping we could go out.”

Kakashi looked at Sakura’s face. Something was very wrong. He was distracted and jittery. She realized half of it was that Sakura was still uneasy around her. His body had definitely reacted to seeing her. That make Kakashi smiled for a moment, but Kakashi couldn’t pinpoint what had the man upset.

“What’s wrong? Tell me.” She said touching Sakura’s hand.

Sakura almost whimpered when Kakashi pinned him with those big dark eyes. Damn, why was she so cute?

Finally Sakura gave in letting out a deep breath and running a hand through his hair, “Man, I just wanted to avoid it as long as possible. I wanted us to have a nice night out before…”

Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s shoulder turning him, “Before what?”

Sakura looked away, “Before I leave in the morning. It’s going to be a long one, and I didn’t want to think about it.”

Kakashi’s face softened. She reached up touching Kakashi’s face. She damn-near had to stand on her tippy toes, but she managed it, “I’m right here, and I’ll still be here when you return.”

Sakura had been doing so well with control, but those words of encouragement were like fire that just blew all his icy gates away. He was a puddle in this woman’s hands.

“Kakashi, I really want to touch you.” He said leaning down as he spoke.

She smiled, “I’m right here.”

Kakashi smiled when she was swept off her feet. It felt so good to be held and touched. She felt a little guilty at first when she didn’t stop Sakura, but the thought didn’t last very long as heat traveled over her body. Sakura’s hands found places she never knew could be so sensitive, and she cried out.

Sakura didn’t want to stop. He watched the beautiful woman under him writhing in the pleasure that he was creating in her, and it lit him like a match. Kakashi’s body was like an unmarked map. Sakura explored careful to make mental markers when the woman moaned beneath him arching her back. He wanted to remember every moment to look back on while he was gone.

Kakashi’s eyes widened when Sakura brushed a digit against her core. She knew if they continued it was probably going hurt like hell. She didn’t think it would scare her, but if she was honest with herself….

Sakura didn’t push further though, and instead moved his hand away replacing it with his face. Kakashi shivered as warm breath brushed against him.

Sakura smiled as Kakashi whimpered to the point of crying. He had to hold her hips down onto the bed to keep her from arching up into him. She was so damn beautiful, and she was close.

Sakura licked his lips before moving up to kiss Kakashi. He moved his hands down to gently press on her entrance. She was so ready for him physically, but Sakura had to take this slow. This was entirely new territory for both of them, and he didn’t want to do anything to quickly and hurt Kakashi. He remembered what Kakashi said about it always hurting the first time for a girl. Sakura wanted to do anything he could to avoid that.

So far Kakashi didn’t seem to feel any pain, but he made sure to keep him distracted with his mouth. He was stretching beautifully, but he knew he was much larger than a couple of fingers.

Kakashi was beginning to get a bit irritated. She knew she’d been ready for a few minutes now, but apparently Sakura was being overly thorough. It felt amazing, but Kakashi wanted more. She imagined he was probably worried about hurting her, but at this point she didn’t care.

Kakashi finally groaned throwing back her head disgusted that she was about to beg, “Sakura, please…”

Sakura nodded grinning a bit at Kakashi’s wanton voice. He pulled her to his mouth and gently positioned himself to move inside her. He moved slowly and retreated before pushing a bit further. Each time he stopped to let Kakashi adjust.

Kakashi furrowed her brow before grabbing Sakura by the hips and pushing herself to be impaled by his length. Oh, damn…Maybe she shouldn’t have done that. Pain ripped through her and she pushed her head back staying very still.

Sakura froze not sure what to do. He looked on with horror as Kakashi’s face flinch with pain. Why the hell had she done that? He reached forward to brush her hair from her face watching her to see if she was okay. After a minute she noticeable eased and sighed, “I’m okay.”

Sakura smiled letting his head rest on Kakashi’s. He slowly breathed out, “Idiot.”

Kakashi barely registered Sakura’s words before he began moving against her. It stung slightly as he moved for a bit, but quickly it was fading away replaced by the warm feeling of being filled. It was overwhelming and wonderful in a way Kakashi just couldn’t wrap her head around.

Sakura moved in an age old dance watching the woman he loved transform into a delirious mess. It was beautiful, chaotic, and mad, but it was so perfect.

Neither was fully used to their new bodies, but that didn’t seem to cause any trouble. For a moment in time the room filled with the voices to two who loved each other more than anything else, and then it was filled only with the pants two very tired people.

Sakura cursed leaning his cheek against Kakashi’s breast.

Kakashi looked down, “W-what?”

Sakura looked away, “I’m sorry…”

Kakashi’s brain didn’t want to try and process why Sakura was apologizing this time, still, she couldn’t ignore the blatant apology, “Why?”

Sakura sighed, “I came inside of you.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as she shot up off the bed looking down, “You what?!”

Sakura winced halfway expecting the reaction he was getting, “I’m sorry….”

Kakashi narrowed her eyes at Sakura, “You’re sorry?”

Sakura only looked away.

Kakashi took deep breaths trying to control her anger until she felt a trickle between her legs, “Why the hell didn’t you make a chakra sleeve?”

Sakura turned back, “You can do that?”

Kakashi groaned pushing the man away as she turned to the bathroom. She rushed to the shower and let the water flow over her body. She desperately tried to cleanse herself, but there really wasn’t a lot she could do.

Sakura set on the bed with his face in his hands. Why the hell hadn’t he read up or something before attempting this? Duh, because it wasn’t planned. Still, there was no excuse. He was a medical ninja. He sure as hell knew where babies came from, and he just prayed that wouldn’t be the case this time.

Kakashi finally emerged from the bathroom still looking pretty irritated. She had a towel wrapped firmly around her as she moved to find herself some clothing.

Sakura sighed, “Are you okay?”

Sakura immediately regretted the words as Kakashi whipped around with a glare, “I don’t know. I probably won’t know for several weeks, or longer. Who the hell knows?! I sure as hell don’t.”

Sakura felt absolutely awful, and the worst part was there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t take back what he’d done, and Kakashi had every right to be furious.

Kakashi sighed, “Look, I’m sorry…I just…let’s go out. I need to get some fresh air.”

Sakura nodded moving to pull Kakashi into his arms, but Kakashi blocked him, “Just…don’t. Please, just don’t right now.”

Sakura felt his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach. This was a lot worse than he’d first thought. How the hell could he leave her like this?


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura’s brain was still in a fog as he walked into his family home. The dinner had been horrible. Oh the food had been great, and Kakashi had even let out a cute little moan at one point when she was eating her desert, but save for that one glimmer their meal was silent. Once they got back, Kakashi had almost pushed him out the door telling him she wanted some time alone.

Mebuki noticed almost immediately that something was wrong with her son. He walked right past her straight to his room without so much as a goodnight. 

Sakura sighed when his mother peeked her head into his room, “Everything alright, Sweetie?”

Sakura shook his head, “No, I am a horrible man. Just disown me now, or better yet, throw me in the river. It’s no less than I deserve.”

Mebuki frowned rushing to sit on the bed by her son, “What happened?”

Sakura threw himself back on the bed looking away utterly ashamed, “I…may have gotten Kakashi pregnant…”

Mebuki froze, “What?”

Sakura sat back up to look at his mom, “I didn’t mean to, but I know that’s no excuse. Oh, God, Mom, you should have seen Kakashi’s face. I’m a terrible person…”

Sakura clutched his face as the stinging spread throughout his cheek, “What the hell, Mom?”

Mebuki’s face was torn with disappointment, “That is because you left Kakashi confused and alone! I’m going to get her, and when I get back you’d better not be here. Find a friend’s house or something.”

“Mom?” Sakura asked. He’d never seen his mother this angry. 

Mebuki pushed back tears, “Kakashi hasn’t even been a woman for five whole days. This is not something she should be going through.”

Sakura didn’t argue as his mother rushed out the door. Dammit….

 

Naruto nearly choked on his instant ramen when he heard the pounding on his front door. He was pretty surprised to see the tall pink haired man outside, “Hey, Sakura, what’s up?”

Sakura scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed, “Mom kicked me out…Mind if I crash here?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he let Sakura in. He scratched his cheek with one finger nervously, “Uh…why’d she kick you out?”

Sakura flinched, “I’d rather not talk about it, but it was pretty bad.”

Naruto nodded, “Uh, okay, Sakura, but are you sure you want to leave things like that?”

Sakura sighed, “Nothing I can say tonight is going to fix this. I’ll crash on the couch.”

Naruto just watched as his friend threw himself on the couch. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like seeing his friend so depressed. 

 

Kakashi held herself trying to stem the flow of tears. Why the hell couldn’t she stop crying? The idiot hadn’t meant to cause any harm, and she knew that. Still, no matter how hard she tried she was just so angry. Her abdomen was so sore. It was almost like her body was holding a personal grudge. She’d never known sex would suck this much afterward.

Kakashi reached over to get another spoonful of ice-cream when she realized the small tub was empty. Damn…and just like that the tears flowed further. Why the hell was it so sad to be out of ice-cream? That shouldn’t upset her this much…Everything just seemed so awful. 

Kakashi’s lip curled as she felt wetness between her legs…again. Dammit. She’d been running to the bathroom every few minutes for the last hour, and it was really getting on her nerves. She looked down and quickly realized this was not the same as the other times. 

Kakashi was a little too freaked out to be relieved as she desperately tried to stop the blood from getting on anything else. It quickly began to trail down her thighs and then there was a knock on the door. What the hell?! Had she done something horrible to someone extremely important in a past life?

Mebuki frowned when no one answered and all she heard was panicked thuds on the other side of the door. She pushed the door open to see wide eyes and quickly found the problem the girl was trying to hide.

“Oh, Sweetie…” Mebuki said as her face softened going to aid the distressed woman. 

Kakashi immediately stopped trying to hide and just sighed, “Everything is so fucked up tonight, Mebu-chan…”

Mebuki gave a sad laugh, “It’s going to be okay. You go get washed up, and I’ll clean up in here.”

Kakashi nodded allowing the woman to help her. She let the warm water of the shower wash away her anxiety until she just felt numb. She vaguely remembered Mebuki coming in and collecting her soiled clothes and leaving her a towel and clean clothes. By the time she got out of the shower Mebuki was waiting for her with a bag already packed.

“Am I going somewhere?” Kakashi asked trying to ignore the terrible cramps she was still experiencing. She could put two and two together now. She wasn’t in pain from the sex, but because she’d started her menstrual cycle. Wasn’t that just peachy?

Mebuki nodded, “Come stay with me tonight. You’ve been through a lot. It’s not good to be alone in times like this.”

Kakashi sighed, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

Mebuki put a hand up stopping her, “He’s not at home. He’s staying over at Naruto’s.”

Kakashi blinked, “Um...okay.”

Mebuki smiled, “Come on, then.”

Kakashi was more relieved than she could really put into words. It had been a very long time since she’d had anyone she could lean on like this. It felt strange, but it also felt wonderful.


	26. Chapter 26

Kakashi smiled setting the beautifully-crafted dress back into the box. It fit like a glove, which was the goal. 

Mebuki sighed, “Everything is ready, now we just have to wait for Sakura to return home.”

Kakashi nodded. She still wasn’t sure how Sakura would treat her when he returned. She’d been pretty angry at him when he left. She didn’t feel guilty for what she said, but she’d long forgiven the man, and just wanted him home in her arms.

“I’m going to be leaving in a few hours on another mission of my own, but I’ll only be gone for two days. If he returns while I’m gone, please tell him that I forgive him.”

Mebuki nodded, “Of course, Sweetie.”

Kakashi had gone on several missions in the three and a half months that Sakura has been gone. She said the same thing every time, and so far Sakura hadn’t returned during her absence. Mebuki had asked Lady Tsunade several times about Sakura, but Tsunade had just told her the mission was top secret, and that Sakura was currently alive last she checked.

Mebuki knew that Kakashi knew more than she said. She was Tsunade’s successor, and would be taking the position of Hokage in just a few short weeks. Still, she hadn’t tried to pressure the woman into telling her. She was a ninja, and she understood that some things couldn’t be spoken. She was sure she’d find out soon enough when Sakura returned home. 

Kakashi made her way to the village gates. She was reinforcements for a team of Chūnin who were starting to have serious problems out by the boarder to the rock nation. It was a small town, and things were stirring in a way that made Kakashi on edge. Her mind was completely distracted going over possible strategies.

 

Sakura’s face lit up when he felt the familiar chakra.

Naruto shouted like always, “See? I told you she wouldn’t be mad anymore. She came to greet you home!”

Sakura shook his head, “Idiot, how could she possibly know we were coming at this exact moment?”

The warm breeze of spring was starting to pop up around Konoha, and the breeze blew Kakashi’s hair to the side giving her a very dynamic appearance. It had grown quite a bit since he’d been gone, and now rested around her shoulders.

They slowed as they reached the gates and Kakashi looked up with her one visible charcoal eye. Sakura took a deep breath seeing her traveling pack and shocked gaze. No, she’d definitely not come to greet him home.

He stopped directly in front of her not exactly sure what to say at first.

Kakashi took a deep breath and let herself cool from the sight of him. He set her on fire. It had been far too long, and the worry in his eyes just made her feel guilty. Everything she’d been mad about before seemed silly now in the long run. She knew it hadn’t been at the time, but she hated thinking about the whole situation. 

“Sakura, I…” Kakashi started, but those gorgeous green eyes just froze her words in her mouth, and before she knew what was happening she’d wrapped her arms around him.

Sakura hummed softly at the warm greeting of Kakashi’s lips. Of all the things he’d expected it certainly wasn’t the Copy Nin pulling her mask down in their very public situation and kissing him. Still the shock wore off rather quickly. 

Naruto coughed, “Sakura…”

Sakura smiled into Kakashi’s lips, “Did you miss me?”

Kakashi pulled back before punching him square in the chest. Sakura tried not to wince. Damn that hurt, but like hell if he’d let it show. 

Kakashi strung her right arm around his neck again, and he realized she wasn’t even touching the ground. She was just hanging there, and even though he only saw her right eye he knew she was smiling, “I missed you more than you can even comprehend, but I’m needed near the rock border. I’ve got to go. I love you, and I forgive you for being an idiot.”

Sakura grinned throwing his head back, “Oh thank Kami!”

Sakura gripped her bottom burying his face in her hair.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Hey, Bakayarou, stop with the street performance and hurry the hell up!”

Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto making the man yelp and jump even though he knew his friend would easily dodge it.

“Hey!” he yelled.

Kakashi shook her head at the antics pulling her arms out from around Sakura's shoulders, “Go, you need to file your report, and let go of my ass.”

Sakura whined, “Awww, okay. Be safe. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Kakashi smiled giving her fiancé one last kiss before flash stepping away. 

Hinata stepped up next to Sakura, “I think that was very sweet.”

Sakura nodded, “Thanks, maybe you can beat some romantics into the idiot.”

Hinata giggled, “Maybe.”

Naruto yelled from several yards into the village, “Come on, you two! Hurry up!”

Hinata sighed, “Probably not…”

Sakura just laughed patting poor Hinata’s back, “Don’t give up.”


	27. Chapter 27

Mebuki smiled from the kitchen hearing her son coming through the door singing. 

Sakura grinned sweeping his mother off the floor and spinning around, “It’s a wonderful day!”

Mebuki laughed, “I suppose you talked to Kakashi on her way out?”

Sakura nodded setting his mother on the floor, “So I’m welcome at home now, right? I've really spent more than enough time with Naruto…”

Mebuki smiled softly, “Of course. Go wash up, and then we have quite a lot to talk about over dinner.”

 

Kakashi narrowed her eyes. She really hadn’t expected things to turn out like this so quickly. She’d only been gone for a day and a half, but she’d quickly tracked down the man they were looking for. There was a huge problem though, and he was standing directly over her target with a katana to his throat. Damn, if he did what she thought he was about to do, then this mission may take longer than only two or three days.

The shinobi standing in front of her was still. He seemed to be heavily calculating her smallest movements. 

“Sasuke…” she said with warning in her tone.

Sasuke looked up from the man who he now had pinned beneath his blade. He didn’t recognize the kunoichi at first, but there are some characteristic that are too recognizable despite the difference in chakra and gender. He almost didn’t believe it, but the woman in front of him was definitely his former sensei. Sasuke cocked his head to the side as if waiting for her to continue.

Kakashi sighed, “I need him alive.”

Sasuke looked uninterested, “That's too bad.”

Kakashi moved as she realized the katana was on the move, but despite her speed blood was gushing from the man’s neck as she pushed Sasuke back. She had to quickly sidestep herself to avoid the long blade now covered in blood. 

Dammit!

Kakashi moved to the man’s side, but it was obvious by his guttural noises that there was no saving him. Kakashi grimaced before moving to end the man’s suffering.

Sasuke merely stared at the Copy Nin in thought. The woman was beautiful without a doubt, but how had the change occurred? He couldn’t help his curiosity, “Tell me, Kakashi, how is it that you’re a woman?”

Kakashi turned her gaze back over to Sasuke after thoroughly checking the contents of the enemy ninja’s clothing. She sighed, “I’m afraid that’s information I can’t divulge. Perhaps, if you came back to Konoha, that could change. Weren’t you the one who wanted to be Hokage?”

Sasuke looked down as worry filled his brow, “I can’t…at least, not yet.”

Kakashi looked at the younger man in concern, “Sasuke, what happened?”

Sasuke looked up. His emotions weren’t clear, but Kakashi knew him better than most. He was extremely uneasy about something, but what Kakashi wasn’t sure.

“Why did you kill this man, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked stepping over the corpse in Sasuke’s direction.

Sasuke sighed running a hand through his hair, “It’s a long story, and honestly I don’t want to explain it.”

Kakashi rolled her eyes, “That’s a bullshit answer. I have to tell the Hokage something when I get back. She’s going to want to know why you are interfering in Konoha missions. It’s bad enough you killed Orochimaru before he could be questioned, but this guy doesn’t have a warehouse of research to cushion the blow. I needed his intel.”

Sasuke frowned, “Orochimaru got what he deserved, and I didn’t go out of my way to interfere with your mission. He got too close to camp, and I’m not taking any risks. Tell her whatever you want.”

Just like that Sasuke was gone.

Kakashi cursed kicking the dirt before taking off. This mission wasn’t over, but that man had been her only lead. Now she had nothing, and the team of Chūnin she was backing up had already lost one. They were tending wounds when she’d left, but she couldn’t leave them alone long. 

 

Sakura was working his last hour at the clinic when two near-mortally wounded Chūnin were rushed into the ER. He instantly got to work stabilizing the young men as the other medics rushed to prepare them a room. 

Once the two were in a stable condition Sakura brushed the sweat from his brow, “Damn, are they the only two left from their squad? Can anyone fill me in on the cause of their injuries? I need their mission report stat if there is one. Surely whoever brought these guys in saw something.”

Hinata touched Sakura’s shoulder and the man turned around to see worried eyes, “What?”

Hinata let out a breath, “Lady Tsunade wants you in room 3.”

Sakura frowned moving down the hall. How had someone come in needing Tsunade’s care without first seeing him? It didn’t make any since. Ino or even Hinata could have cared for the two Chūnin if there had been someone in worse condition.

Sakura pushed the door of room 3 open with one hand and froze.

Kakashi sat up, “Sakura, it’s..”

Sakura pushed passed Lady Tsunade giving his fiancé’s body a chakra scan.

Tsunade sighed, “So dramatic. I’ve already thoroughly checked her over. She’s fine. She just has some rough bruising. I’m making her rest.”

Kakashi rolled her eyes, “I don’t even think that’s necessary…”

Tsunade closed her eyes in annoyance bringing a hand to her temple, "You never do..."

Sakura let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, “I’m glad you’re safe. How did you get hurt? Were you with those two Chūnin?”

Kakashi nodded, “Yes. I let my eyes off of them for just a moment and they were backed onto a cliff. I didn’t have a whole lot of choices. We were surrounded by enemies. I fought most of them off, but my chakra was getting low. Seems Rock became aware of our presence, so I dove off with them. Didn’t have the time to calculate the fall, but I figured we’d at least be washed downstream and keep any of our bodies from falling into their hands. I fell in the water, but the boys didn’t make it out as well. They were thrashed against the rocks when I lost hold of them.”

Sakura nodded, “I’ve got them stable. They’re going to be okay. It’s going to take some time for their bodies to fully recover though. They were really banged up.”

Kakashi sighed, “Yeah, I figured as much.”

Sakura sat down on the bed to take Kakashi’s hand, “Something else bothering you?”

Kakashi turned to Tsunade who nodded before leaving the room. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea to tell Sakura, but Tsunade seemed to think he’d take it okay. 

“I saw Sasuke on my mission.” She started quietly.

Sakura’s eyes widened hearing about the man he’d once been very much in love with, “I see…”

Kakashi looked down, “He said he wasn’t ready to come back yet, but I think he will soon.”

Sakura looked up, “What?”

Kakashi just shrugged, “He seemed really uneasy like he was protecting something. He killed my target before I could get any information out of him. He said the man got too close to his camp, and he didn’t want to take any risks.”

Sakura thought about that. What could Sasuke be protecting? He couldn’t think of anything immediately that Sasuke was very fond of. Finally he sighed, “He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

Kakashi nodded, “Yes, he didn’t seem hostile in any way. I think it’s safe to say he is mentally stable for the most part. Still, it's worrying that he'd openly interfere with a mission. I can't ignore that. Those Chunin could have died.”

Sakura was quiet a few minutes before taking a deep breath, “Well, why don’t we take you home, and you can rest in your own bed?”

Kakashi nodded moving to get up, but Sakura swept her up into his arms before she could. Kakashi let her head fall back in a sigh, “I am capable of walking. I lugged those two out of the river and all the way back.”

Sakura laughed lightly, “And that’s why I’m carrying you. You’ve already had enough exercise for today. Shut up and let me dote on you, woman.”

Kakashi’s musical laughter filled the room as she let her head rest against Sakura’s chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura took a deep breath as Hinata adjusted his tie. 

The girl smiled, “Just breath, Sakura-kun.”

Sakura nodded trying to focus his breathing into even patterns.

Naruto snickered, “I don’t see why you’re so nervous.”

Hinata pinned a look at Naruto, “Naruto-kun, he’s getting married!”

Naruto shrugged, “Yeah, so?”

Sakura shook his head glad for his friend’s clueless humor to lighten the mood, “Naruto, one day you’re going to love a woman so much that she makes you catch your breath.”

Naruto snorted, “Yeah sure, like that will ever happen. You sound like Ero-sennin’s dumb books.”

Sakura rolled his eyes, “They’re romance novels, and if you want to get a girl, you might want to try a little of that ‘dumb’ stuff.”

Naruto huffed, “I could get any girl I want.”

Sakura smirked, “Fine, then woo this one.” 

Hinata gasped as Sakura gently pushed her right into Naruto’s arms.

Hinata blushed instantly looking away.

Naruto also blushed backing away, “Uh…Sakura, not that Hinata isn’t beautiful an all, but isn’t that a bit of a tall order? Her dad is like a big wig and stuff.”

Sakura sighed, “I thought you said any girl? It wouldn't be any fun if it was easy.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other man, “I can! I’ll show you! I bet I can make Hinata fall in love with me within 6 months!”

Hinata choked, “Ummm, Naruto-kun…I’m right here.”

Naruto blushed, “Oh, right…sorry, uh..is that okay with you, Hinata?”

Hinata took a deep breath before nodding, “Yes, Naruto, I will allow you to try and woo me.”

Naruto smiled, “Challenge accepted!”

Sakura shook his head at the idiot who still didn’t realize Hinata was already head over heels for him. 

 

Kakashi smiled as she was finally able to let out a breath. The dress was perfectly fitted to her body, but she’d had to hold very still while the clasps were put together. The train was then be pinned on next. 

Kakashi turned back to see the flowing fabric being held up by Kurenai. 

“You look beautiful, Kakashi! It is like you are the embodiment of the snow so beautiful and white! Like pure pearl waiting to be...”

Kakashi giggled at Gai’s overly zealous compliments, “Thanks, Gai.”

Kurenai just shook her head looking down at her young daughter who was beating her ‘brother’ with a small pillow.

Shikamaru’s eyebrow twitched, “Don’t make me take that from you…”

Mirai giggled pulling the pillow back to herself, “No, it mine, Shika!”

Shikamaru lifted the little one into his arms, “Then stop hitting me with it.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. They’d decided to forgo the whole flower girl routine much to Ino’s disappointment. Kurenai was afraid that Mirai might try to eat a petal. The rings would be firmly attached to the small pillow the child was throwing around with chakra bands to assure she couldn’t remove them. The kid was adorable, and Shikamaru was going to be there to walk her down the aisle and assure there was no trouble.

Gai wheeled himself around the room to snatch up the tot from Shikamaru’s arms and set her on his shoulders. She squealed in delight as he left the room wheeling her around at a very Gai-like speed.

Mebuki laughed letting the duo pass her by as she reached to open the door that had only just swung shut. She’d already checked the cake, decorations and other arrangements, and everything was going according to plan. There had only been a couple small mishaps that’s she’d quickly cleared up. 

She smiled at seeing Kakashi with her dress on, “Oh, Sweetie, you’re gorgeous!”

Kakashi nodded turning, “Thank you, Mebu-chan.”

The older woman wiped a tear from her face moving aside as the door opened again.

Suddenly a large box appeared in the doorway completely shielding the small blonde carrying it from view.

“Oh, those are lovely!” Mebuki said moving to look over Ino’s shoulder as she set the box down.

Inside was an assortment of beautiful pieces crafted from bright blue hydrangeas. There was almost no scent at all, and Mebuki smiled lifting the largest of the bouquets which belonged to Kakashi.

Ino swept a hand through her hair, “I’m actually pretty proud of these. The boutonnieres are in here too. They’re all labeled, so you guys take what you need and send the rest to Sakura’s room. I’ve got to go get ready.”

Mebuki smiled, “Good, can you send Gai back in here on your way?”

Ino nodded, “Sure thing.”

 

Sakura pulled his boutonniere from the box handing it to Ino so she could pin it to his gray suit. It was nearly time, and his nerves were back in full force. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was just some unwritten law that you had to feel the full weight of everything all at once when you were getting married…That’s what it felt like. It was like his whole body was anticipating something, and it just wasn’t coming, so his muscles coiled tighter and tighter. 

Naruto put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You can do this. Take a deep breath.”

Sakura nodded listening as Naruto spoke. He continued doing small breathing exercises as Naruto directed him. It really was helping, and Sakura figured it was how Naruto calmed himself down to enter sage mode so easily. 

Sakura looked around at his friends all adorned with their bright blue boutonnieres. He definitely never envisioned this when he thought about his wedding growing up. He’d always dreamed of being a beautiful bride walking down the aisle to see Sasuke waiting. He doubted anyone could have seen this coming so long ago. This definitely wasn’t a normal wedding. He had only one male “groomsman”, Naruto, who was really his best man. Hinata and Ino had said they were “groomsladies”. Sakura chuckled at the thought. Kurenai had also jumped on their bandwagon calling Gai a bridesman. Technically Gai wasn’t a bridesman or whatever. He was giving the bride away in place of her father who’d tragically committed suicide when Kakashi was only five years old. Still, Gai had laughed and stated he didn’t care what anyone titled him as long as he could be there for his closest friend.

Ino walked behind Sakura pulling his hair back to look at it, “What are you chuckling about?”

Sakura shook Ino off smiling, “Just that we have a very interesting wedding party, and leave my hair alone. It looks fine.”

 

Kakashi took deep breaths as she moved to her position behind the large doors. Her heard was beating out of her chest and she was pushing back tears already. How the heck was she going to walk down the aisle if her eyes were flooded with tears? She already had a huge veil to look through! She knew her breathing needed to slow when she felt the building moisture on the lace adorning her face. It was a special face mask that had been designed specifically to match her veil. Kakashi took deep breaths as she heard the soft sound of music. This wasn’t a moment she could screw up. Her hands tightened around the bouquet. 

A strong hand touched her arm and she smiled down. Not too far down, though, because Gai was almost face to face with her even seated in his wheelchair.

“Calm down. If you trip you’re doing 500 pushups, and I mean before the honeymoon.” Gai at his best friend.

Kakashi smirked at the lighthearted threat, “Only 500?”  
The Doors opened and Kakashi felt all the anticipation flood her again. This time, though, Gai’s strong hand on her arm helped her breath and they moved forward together down the aisle. 

At first Kakashi was just focusing on her breathing and noticing the smiling guests around the room. Some had tears in their eyes, and Kakashi realized she too was already crying. It was only after a moment she dared to look up at the waiting wedding party ahead. 

 

Sakura knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he just couldn’t relax his face. He knew what was hidden under all that lace, and she was about to become his forever. The entire shrine and everyone in it just melted away when Kakashi walked out. His mind didn’t even really acknowledge Gai who was giving his best friend away. Nope, his entire brain was wrapped around a pretty little package covered head to toe in silk and lace. It felt like time had slowed down to a snail’s pace, and yet before he knew it Kakashi was standing directly in front of him.

Kakashi’s face was mostly covered, but Sakura could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. The sound of the priest was dull in his ears, but he didn’t miss any ques. 

Kakashi watched Sakura. He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin in excitement. Watching him helped calm her nerves. It felt almost like they were alone up there without everyone they knew and loved surrounding them. Kakashi looked down at her hand and the golden ring that shined in the lights of the shrine. They were almost married. 

Kakashi looked up only just in time to notice Sakura lifting her veil and pulling her close before his lips were brushing against hers through the soft fabric of the lace and she melted to the sound of their family and friends. There were awwws for the first few seconds before Sakura hooked his finger pulling the lace down to deepened the kiss causing hoots and hollers from the men in the crowd. Kakashi bit Sakura’s lip just enough to get his attention and he pulled back grinning as he fixed the lace mask back into place.

“Sorry, wife.” He whispered huskily still very close to her face.

Kakashi just shook her head as Sakura lifted her into his arms bridal style.


	29. chapter 29

The reception lasted most of the night, but luckily the couple was able to sneak away after it quieted down a bit. The cake had been every bit as amazing as Kakashi remembered the sample being, but she didn’t relish having it shoved in her nose despite how funny Sakura might have thought it was.

Sakura looked down at the small woman in his arms as he carried her across the threshold into the small retreat home his mother rented for them. He set her down once they were inside, and Kakashi moved to a note on the table as she pulled the scrap of lace from her face letting it fall. 

"There are some gifts in the dresser and the refrigerator. Have fun!"

Kakashi turned back to Sakura handing him the letter before moving through the house to look around. 

Sakura smirked wondering what could possibly be hiding in a dresser. 

Kakashi’s giggles filled Sakura’s ears and he moved down the hall towards the only bedroom in the small house. 

Sakura removed his coat setting on a desk in the corner before moving in Kakashi’s direction. He placed his hands on Kakashi’s hips as he looked over her shoulder into the dresser drawer. His face paled and he pointed at one package, “What the heck are those?”

Kakashi tried to hold in her giggles remembering that Sakura had very little experience with the world of sex. 

Inside the drawer was a whole assortment of lingerie for both men and women. There were also quite a few toys and other accessories including a small whip and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Kakashi just turned putting her hands on Sakura’s chest and letting her back push the drawer closed, “Don’t worry about that right now. Why don’t you just help me out of my dress?”

Sakura smirked, “I can do that.”

Sakura had absolutely no problems unhooking the tiny hooks holding Kakashi’s dress closed, and he heard her soft sigh of relief as the pressure slowly released from her chest. The bodice had been quite tight, but it was what lied under the bodice that caught Sakura’s attention.

Kakashi let the dress slide down her body and pool to the floor as she stepped out. Underneath was a pale blue baby doll with matching stockings and panties.

Sakura moved across the pool of silk to hoist Kakashi up into his arms and carry her to the bed. 

Kakashi watched the determination in Sakura’s eyes as he carefully removed the bobby pins from her hair. She sighed in mild annoyance, “Why are you taking my hair down? Just leave it.”

Sakura sighed showing his impatience with the task, “Trust me, you don’t want these stabbing you in the head.”

Kakashi nodded in realization as she remembered the feel of them scraping her scalp when they’d first been put in. She let her eyes fall from Sakura’s focused face to his chest. 

Sakura pulled the final pin from Kakashi’s hair before noticing his shirt was almost completely unbuttoned. He scooped the pins up depositing them on the nightstand before moving over his beautiful wife. 

She watched him with those dark eyes as he moved his hand across the delicate mesh of her stocking. The texture was contrasting against her smooth legs and Sakura realized for the first time that Kakashi had shaved. He looked up into waiting eyes and smiled, “I’m a lucky man.”

Kakashi lifted her hand to brush the soft stubble on Sakura’s jaw line. She rather liked his more rugged look. His hair was shorter, but still quite long for a man. He’d cut it just the day before the wedding saying it would look better with the suit. It now framed his face as he leaned over her. 

They took things slow and methodical. Each touch lit another small flame that was slowly building to a roaring bonfire that stretched to the sky. Clothing was peeled back slowly to reveal the toned flesh of ninja, and it wasn’t long before they were both fully lost in the pleasure of each other. 

Sakura’s breaths were ragged as he savored the feeling of his wife’s flesh. Fully engulfed in the taunt abyss of her body, his senses were overwhelmed. He thanked Kami he’d practiced that chakra sheathing technique. He didn’t want anything to destroy the beauty their bodies were creating out of the love they shared.

Kakashi clung to Sakura desperately moving against him. She didn’t want to think what his back would look like after this, but at the moment that wasn’t a major concern. He was a shinobi, so he could handle a little tough love. 

Sakura’s slow and methodical rhythm only lasted so long. He was beginning to lose his composure. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened when she felt her hips gripped tight and her perspective of the room suddenly shifted till her face was pressed into the bed. She pushed up to look back at the pained face of the man who was now re-positioning himself.

Sakura smirked before moving back into Kakashi’s body in one hard thrust, and just like that a very different pace was set. Sakura moved into Kakashi with a desperation that Kakashi hadn’t felt since before her change. She certainly hadn’t felt it like this, and it was like he was reaching parts of her body she didn’t realize she had. 

Sakura moved a hand over the arched back of his wife below him relishing the feel of her constricting around him. He was coming undone, and with the way Kakashi was clutching the quilt on the bed, he could only assume she was feeling the same.

Kakashi turned her face when she felt the nibbles on her shoulder blade. She didn’t think she could handle much more. Sakura was quickening his pace with every drive of his hips. Each thrust went deeper than the last, and when his hand reached around to stroke her, she lost it. Her arms collapsed from under her leaving her pressed against the bed once again as a wave of orgasmic pleasure flooded her mind.

Sakura groaned, feeling Kakashi’s body clench tightly around him, sending him over the edge to join her in pure coital bliss. 

Kakashi smiled softly feeling Sakura roll down beside her. She turned curling against his chest, but he quickly moved from the bed toward the adjoined bathroom. Kakashi just took the moment to stretch out across the bed enjoying the afterglow of their activities. 

Once Sakura had finished cleaning up from his chakra sheath he moved back toward the bedroom hoping to scoop Kakashi up into his arms for round two. As he walked through the door connecting the two rooms, though, he barely caught Kakashi’s nude form walking out toward the kitchen. 

Kakashi was moving to open the door to the refrigerator when two warm hands found her hips. She leaned back into a warm chest as she eyed the contents of the fridge. 

“Mebu-chan must have worried we wouldn’t eat anything.” She laughed.

Sakura looked down, “You seem to have gotten pretty close with my mom, huh?”

Kakashi nodded turning in Sakura’s arms, “Are you hungry?”

Sakura smirked moving to nibble Kakashi’s collarbone. He hummed gently into her skin, “Maybe a bit peckish.”

Kakashi laughed pushing him back. 

Sakura chuckled as he was suddenly drug from the room, “Whoa, in a hurry?”

Kakashi grinned, “Want to know about the things in the drawer?”

Sakura’s eyes widened. Kami help him. A life with this woman would never be boring.


	30. Epilogue

1 Year Later…

 

Hinata moved through the papers making short work of filing and arranging the office counter when she suddenly heard the rush of voices coming down the hall. 

She jumped up with practiced ease to see who was coming in when she heard the woman growl, “I am not exaggerating!”

Sakura jumped out of the reach of his wife’s fist. Even in the early stages of labor and mad as a hornet she had deadly precision. He just thanked Kami she was too busy focusing on her breathing to try and really hit him. 

Hinata shook her head at the exchange moving to Kakashi’s side, “Kakashi-chan, let’s get you a room and see how things are going.”

Kakashi nodded as Hinata guided them to a close room. Once inside she activated her Kekei Genkai to access Kakashi’s status. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sakura, “She’s not exaggerating. She’s dilated to a nine, no... maybe a ten, and I don’t think…”

Sakura gasped, “Ten!?”

Hinata nodded steeling her nerves, “Yes, and baby is starting to crown. Let's move." 

Kakashi’s breathing started to speed up and Sakura rushed to her side speaking calming words to her. 

Kakashi focused her mind training all her thoughts on the task at hand. She wasn’t about to fall into hysterics at this point. 

Hinata moved to hook up a few monitors to Kakashi so she wouldn’t have to focus on everything at once with her Byakugan. She’d delivered babies alone before, but with Sakura here it would be much easier. They were very short staffed today, and there had been a badly injured squad return just a few hours earlier. It was the reason she’d had so much paperwork to file.

As Hinata expected, the delivery moved very quickly. She imagined that Sakura would not have been so surprised unless Kakashi had dilated very quickly, and her contractions had been very close when she arrived.

Sakura smiled looking down at his beautiful son, “He looks just like you.”

Kakashi looked down at the tiny infant nuzzling her chest, “How can you tell? He just looks like a little red prune.”

Sakura gaped at her a little insulted, “Hey, that’s my little red prune.”

Kakashi smiled softly running her finger down the slick silver curls on the baby’s head, “Our little red prune.”

Hinata turned around from the sink in the corner where she was washing her hands, “I’ll let Haruno-san in. She’s been waiting in the lounge for a bit now.”

Sakura nodded thanking Hinata, “Have you thought of a name?”

Kakashi nodded, “I thought about Kiseki.”

Sakura smiled, “Perfect. Our little miracle.”

 

Hinata moved across the lounge to fetch Mebuki when she saw a figure being pushed in. She couldn’t really tell from one look whether it was a man or a woman, but they were hooked to an IV drip. By the faces of the medics it didn’t look serious, but they did seem a bit on edge. It was then Hinata noticed the small infant being wheeled just behind in a bassinet. 

Hinata moved to look into the bassinet before giving the medic pushing it a questioning look. She didn’t usually have to ask many questions. She might be shy in more emotional situations, but when she was the commanding medic on shift she held the position with the utmost seriousness. All of the other medics respected her, and she found that teamwork came easily. 

The medic looked nervous though, and that unsettled Hinata, “It’s him, Ma’am. He collapsed at the village gates. He’s completely dehydrated, and probably hasn’t slept for days from the look of it. Other than that he seems fine, but he’s currently unconscious. We're monitoring him, and keeping his chakra mildly suppressed in the case of an incident.”

Hinata’s brow furrowed looking closer at the figure on the hospital bed. Her eyes widened realizing who it was before she looked back, “And the infant?”

The medic shrugged, “I’m not sure, but we figure she’s probably less than a month old. She’s a bit thin, but seems to be rather healthy. He had her in a sling around his neck when he collapsed. It’s a miracle he didn’t crush her.”

Hinata nodded knowing it probably wasn’t a miracle. Even fading into unconsciousness, she doubted he wouldn’t be able to turn and protect the child if he wanted. She sighed, “Put him in the room down the hall. Keep him sedated for now. Oh, and keep the infant close. It’s probably not a good idea to separate them. I’ll report to the Hokage and see what she wants us to do. For now, I want third level security on that room.”

Hinata frowned as she walked back to the new parents’ room. This was not what they needed right now.

Sakura moved toward the door with Kiseki in his arms expecting his mother. He was surprised to see Hinata back, and she looked pretty upset.

Sakura frowned moving across the room to hand Kiseki back to his wife, “What’s wrong?”

Hinata passed Sakura ignoring his question to approach Kakashi’s beside, “Hokage-sama…”

Kakashi blinked at Hinata not expecting Hinata to address her by her title while in such a casual setting. Something must be very wrong. 

Kakashi let her face fall into its usual business expression, “What is it?”

Hinata took a deep breath, “It’s Sasuke Uchiha. He’s returned.”


End file.
